Exceptional
by n4oK0
Summary: ANNOUNCEMENT!
1. Chapter 1

**Title :**** Exceptional**** 1**

**Pairing****/Charas**** : **Siwon, Kangteuk, Yunho, Yesung

**Genre** **:** Family, Romance, Angst, Drama

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed a.k.a. Typos everywhere, GS, AU, Crazy fingers -_-

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

Pesta yang dibuat megah dan mewah itu berlansung dengan sukses. Setiap hiburan dan hidangan seakan tidak pernah habis dan membosankan. Semua terlakasana dengan baik sehingga banyak tamu yang datang puas dengan jamuan tuan rumah penyelenggara pesta. Senyum dan tawa gembira menghiasi setiap orang yang hadir di pesta tersebut, semua kecuali satu orang. Satu orang yang berdiri di samping pilar tinggi, setengah menutupi tubuhnya. Matanya terus terarah ke suatu titik yang menampakan sebuah keluarga bahagia sedang bercengkrama dengan tamu yang menyapa mereka.

Ayah, ibu dan anak lelaki yang sangat dibanggakan karena prestasinya yang gemilang. Belum lagi seorang gadis cantik yang terus berada di samping pemuda tersebut. Keempatnya terlihat begitu mempesona, begitu bercahaya, begitu bahagia. Kebahagiaan yang terlihat dari keluarga seolah-olah akan hancur jika ada sesuatu atau seseorang yang masuk diantara mereka.

Kebahagiaan yang ada sekarang hanya akan terasa jika hanya mereka berempat yang menjadi pemeran utamanya. Keharmonisan keluarga itu tidak akan bisa menerima satu orang lagi untuk masuk dalam lingkaran kebahagiaan mereka. Meski orang itu merupakan anggota keluarga kandung, meski orang itu adalah anak kedua dari pasangan suami istri yang sedang menepuk-nepuh bahu sang putra kebanggaan di depan koleganya dengan senyum yang merekah.

Sebuah tepukan pelan di bahu orang di dekat pilar tersebut membuatnya sadar akan kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya. Orang tersebut mengalihkan sebentar pandangannya dari potret keluarga bahagia tersebut ke arah seseorang yang menepuknya tadi. Ketika iris hitamnya mengenal siapa sosok tersebut, senyum manis dengan dua lesung pipi yang dalam seolah sebagai sapaan bagi orang tersebut.

"Tuan muda Siwon? Sedang apa anda disini? Mengapa anda keluar dari kamar?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari orang tersebut sekaligus dengan beberapa gerakan tangan yang diperlihatkan kepada orang yang dipanggil dengan tuan muda Siwon itu.

Orang yang dipanggil Siwon itu masih tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan orang tadi dengan gelengan kepala terlebih dahulu sebelum dia mengangkat tangannya dan memberikan beberapa gerakan isyarat.

"_Aku hanya sedang melihat-lihat saja. Tidak perlu cemas. Setelah ini aku akan segera kembali ke kamarku. Pergilah. Kelihatannya appa membutuhkanmu."_ Itulah maksud gerakan tangan Siwon tadi.

Jika ada yang bertanya mengapa Siwon tidak mengeluarkan suaranya dan hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan gerakan tangan atau bahasa isyarat? Jawabannya sederhana. Siwon atau lebih tepatnya Jung Siwon, putra kedua pasangan suami istri yang terkenal dan terpandang Jung Youngwoon atau lebih dikenal dengan Kangin dan Jung Jungsoo atau Leeteuk, memiliki kekurangan pada dirinya. Siwon tidak dapat berbicara dan mendengar.

Sebuah kecelakaan mobil saat dia masih berusia empat tahun membuatnya kehilangan dua kemampuan tersebut secara permanen. Dan sejak saat itu, Siwon harus menerima takdirnya disembunyikan atau bahasa kasarnya dikucilkan oleh kedua orang tuanya sendiri karena mereka berdua takut kekurangan Siwon akan menjadi aib bagi keluarga.

Siwon harus mau menerima jika dirinya tidak pernah dianggap ada oleh kedua orang tuanya. Kedua orang tuanya benar-benar menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dirinya masih menjadi bagian dari keluarga Jung. Tidak ada yang satu pun kolega atau sahabat-sahabat baik dari Kangin dan juga Leeteuk yang mengetahui jika Kangin dan Leeteuk memiliki putra selain Jung Yunho. Mereka berdua dengan kejamnya mengatakan bahwa Siwon tidak selamat dalam kecelakaan yang membuatnya cacat setelah mereka berdua mengetahui kondisi Siwon saat itu.

Bahkan Siwon harus merubah namanya menjadi Choi Siwon, mengikuti marga dari neneknya agar tidak ada yang tahu jika pasangan Jung itu memiliki putra kedua. Kejam? Tentu saja, meski Siwon masih diperbolehkan tinggal bersama dengan mereka dan mendapatkan pendidikan walau harus menjalani program _home schooling_ namun Siwon dianggap seperti orang asing.

Dengan kehidupannya yang seperti itu, wajar saja jika Siwon menaruh benci dan dendam kepada kedua orang tuanya. Akan tetapi, hal itu tidak pernah terbersit sekali pun di pikiran Siwon. Sedih, kecewa, mungkin itu yang dirasakan oleh Siwon tapi tidak pernah dia membenci atau mendendam kepada kedua orang tuanya. Karena walau mereka menganggapnya tidak ada dan tidak memberikan kasih sayang selayaknya orang tua kepada anaknya, mereka masih mau memberinya tempat untuk berlindung, mereka tidak membiarkan dia kelaparan, mereka masih memberikan pendidikan yang layak dan itu semua cukup bagi Siwon.

Siwon menganggap semua yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tua Siwon adalah bentuk kasih sayang mereka kepadanya. Siwon masih bersyukur kedua orang tuanya masih memperbolehkan dia untuk bisa bersama dengan mereka dan kakaknya dan tidak mengirimnya ke tempat lain.

Satu tepukan lagi di bahunya membuat Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia sekali lagi menatap orang kepercayaan ayahnya itu. Kim Jongwoon atau lebih dikenal dengan Yesung. Siwon memandang orang yang sudah begitu berjasa kepadanya selama ini. Orang yang sudah berjasa merawat dan membesarkannya seolah Siwon adalah anak kandungnya sendiri saat orang tua kandungnya justru tidak menganggap dirinya ada.

"Tuan muda tunggu disini saja. Nanti saya antar kembali ke kamar tuan muda." Sahut Yesung sambil menggerakan tangannya. Siwon menggeleng lalu menjawab.

"_Tidak perlu. Aku sudah besar. Aku bisa kembali sendiri."_

"Dengarkan saya tuan muda. Tetap disini dan tunggu saya." Tegas Yesung tanpa menunggu jawaban balik dari Siwon dan langsung bergegas pergi 2ala mi Kangin dan Leeteuk berada.

Siwon menghela nafas dan hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Yesung dengan menunggu di tempat tadi dia berdiri. Siwon menyandarkan tubuhnya di pilar sambil terus memandang 3ala mi keluarganya yang sekarang berbincang dengan Yesung. Siwon terus menyaksikan interaksi mereka sampai matanya mendadak membulat ketika Yunho tiba-tiba berpamitan dengan semua orang yang ada disana dan berlari kecil menghampiri Siwon.

Siwon sedikit panik karena dia tidak mau jika sampai Yunho terlihat berdekatan dengannya apalagi sampai berbicara. Siwon sudah diperingatkan dengan jelas oleh Kangin bahwa dirinya tidak boleh terlihat akrab dengan anggota keluarga Jung yang lain terutama dengan Yunho. Kangin tidak ingin seorang pun tahu bahwa Siwon itu ada dan Kangin cukup tegas dengan keputusan itu.

Maka dari itu, Siwon tidak mau sampai Yunho terlihat bersamanya karena dia tahu konsekuensinya. Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengannya jika sampai Kangin melihat Yunho berbicang dengan Siwon dan hal itu sangat dihindari oleh Siwon. Siwon baru saja akan berbalik dan segera pergi ke kamarnya ketika Yunho memegang bahunya dan memutar tubuh Siwon agar berhadapan dengannya. Siwon tampak terpaku karena panik dan jika boleh dibilang sedikit ketakutan karena Yunho benar-benar berada didekatnya.

_**Bagaimana ini?! Kenapa hyung harus kesini?! Semoga appa tidak melihat kami?!**_ Batin Siwon masih dirundung kecemasan.

"Hei. Kenapa kau keluar kamar? Kembalilah cepat, sebelum appa melihatmu Siwon." Siwon terperanjat dengan peringatan Yunho tadi. Dia mengerti perkataan Yunho dari gerakan bibirnya. Hatinya merasa senang karena ternyata Yunho datang untuk memperingatinya. Itu berarti Yunho masih perduli kepadanya dan jika perduli berarti Yunho pun masih menyayanginya.

Mengapa Siwon berpikir demikian? Karena Yunho pun tak jauh berbeda dengan Kangin dan Leeteuk. Hanya saja Yunho masih sedikit berbaik hati karena terkadang pemuda berwajah kecil itu masih mau berbicara dengan Siwon meski perbincangan mereka terkesan kaku dan terlalu formal. Mungkin hal itu disebabkan karena Yunho pun kesulitan berkomunikasi dengan Siwon. Yunho tidak bisa bahasa isyarat. Sama halnya dengan Kangin dan Leeteuk. Komunikasi Yunho lebih banyak menggunakan tulisan dan juga karena Siwon mampu membaca gerakan bibir.

Tapi apakah keduanya dekat? Tentu saja tidak. Yunho pun tidak ingin dirinya terlihat bersama dengan Siwon. Dia tidak ingin teman-temannya apalagi kekasihnya tahu jika dia memiliki adik yang cacat. Menurut pemuda yang sedang mengenyam pendidikan sarjananya itu, jika teman-teman dan kekasihnya tahu keberadaan Siwon sebagai adiknya, bisa-bisa Yunho akan diperolok dan reputasinya sebagai pemuda sempurna hancur begitu saja.

Dan sekarang, Siwon berada disini. Di pesta perayaan kemenangan tim basket kampusnya dan terpilihnya Yunho sebagai pemain terbaik. Tentu Yunho tidak mau pestanya hancur hanya karena dia harus menjelaskan siapa Siwon jika ada seseorang yang melihat keberadaannya. Tapi apakah benar seperti itu?

"Tunggu apalagi Siwon?! Pergilah!" seru Yunho. Suara Yunho semakin meninggi menandakan kekesalan Yunho. Siwon memang tak mampu mendengarnya tapi raut wajah Yunho yang mengeras dan kerutan kekesalan di wajah tampan kakaknya itu membuat hati Siwon yang tadinya senang karena mengira Yunho memperingatinya karena khawatir jika Kangin memergoki dirinya lalu menghukumnya, berubah menjadi sedih. Siwon salah sangka dengan maksud peringatan Yunho.

Dengan senyum pilu, Siwon mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan cepat kembali menuju kamarnya. Dia melupakan janjinya untuk menunggu Yesung karena Siwon ingin secepatnya kembali ke kamarnya. Siwon tidak ingin orang lain melihat dirinya bersedih apalagi sampai menangis. Siwon sudah terlalu sering menangis ketika dia masih kecil dulu. Setelah dia dewasa, Siwon terbiasa dengan perilaku keluarganya tersebut. Baginya menangis pun tidak akan membuatnya diakui oleh keluarganya sendiri. Yang bisa Siwon lakukan sekarang hanya menjalani hidupnya meski harus dia jalani sendiri.

Siwon berlalu tanpa berbalik sehingga dia tidak melihat bagaimana raut wajah Yunho setelah mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Yunho menatap punggung adiknya yang sekarang sudah hampir menyamai tingginya itu dengan sendu.

_**Maafkan hyung Siwon-ah. Maafkan hyung. **_batin Yunho lirih. Ternyata sikap tak bersahabat Yunho hanya terlihat di permukaan saja. Dia memiliki alasan tersendiri kenapa dia mengikuti perlakuan kedua orang tuanya kepada Siwon.

Sementara itu dengan Yesung, Kangin dan Leeteuk, ketiganya masih serius berbicara. Mereka sengaja menyingkir dari kerumunan pesta dan memilih tempat yang cukup sepi. Mereka bahkan sampai meninggalkan kekasih Yunho seorang diri demi pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya hyung?" tanya Kangin langsung. Yesung memandang sejenak atasan sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Matanya mencoba mencari jawaban dari ketidak adilan yang dilakukan Kangin terhadap buah hatinya sendiri.

"Sudah tuan. Tuan muda Siwon sudah resmi menjadi putraku. Sesuai dengan perintah anda. Saya sudah meminta beberapa kenalan saya untuk merekayasa agar Siwon terkesan berasal dari panti asuhan dan saya mengadopsi anak itu."

"Mengapa kau formal sekali hyung? Seharusnya kau sudah mulai membiasakan dirimu untuk memanggil anak itu dengan namanya dan bukan lagi dengan sebutan tuan muda. Tapi ya sudahlah. Bagus, bagus. Kerja bagus hyung. Dengan ini kita bisa tenang yeobo. Kapan kau akan membawa Siwon, hyung?" tanya Kangin senang. Yesung menatap miris pasangan didepannya ini. Yesung tidak percaya ada orang tua seperti mereka yang tega membuang darah dagingnya sendiri dengan cara memberikan anak tersebut untuk diadopsi. Yesung menghela nafas panjang sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan Kangin.

"Aku akan membawanya malam ini." Jawaban Yesung sontak saja mengejutkan Kangin maupun Leeteuk. Mereka tidak mengira bahwa Yesung akan langsung membawa Siwon. Mereka pikir, mereka berdua harus mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya sebelum anak itu pergi. Mereka juga terkejut karena Yesung seperti tidak sabar ingin membawa Siwon keluar dari ruamh mereka.

"Apa?! Malam ini? Tapi oppa, apa itu tidak terlalu cepat? Aku belum…"

"Lebih cepat dia pergi dari rumah ini bukankah akan lebih baik nyonya. Lagipula Siwon-ah bukan siapa-siapa di rumah ini, jadi tidak masalah jika dia pergi malam ini bukan?" sela Yesung langsung memotong ucapan Leeteuk yang mempertanyakan keputusan Yesung untuk membawa Siwon secepat ini. Sedangkan Yesung, mengerutkan keningnya karena ucapan Leeteuk. Yesung heran dengan perkataan Leeteuk tadi yang sepertinya enggan untuk berpisah dengan Siwon dalam waktu yang sesingkat mungkin.

Berbagai pertanyaan dan asumsi berkecamuk di kepala Yesung, namun pria bermarga Kim itu langsung mengenyahkan pemikiran-pemikiran tak berdasar itu. Yesung tidak mau terlalu berharap Leeteuk atau Kangin masih memiliki hati nurani dan insting sebagai orang tua terhadap Siwon.

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah yeobo. Yesung hyung berkata benar. Lebih cepat Siwon pergi maka lebih baik untuk keluarga kita. Oke hyung. Nanti aku akan siapkan semua keperluan kepindahan Siwon ke rumahmu dan aku akan…"

"Tidak perlu tuan Jung Kangin. Saya bisa atasi semuanya sendiri." Yesung kembali memotong perkataan orang-orang dihadapannya dan kali ini korbannya adalah Kangin. Yesung tidak mau mendengar satu patah kata pun keluar dari mulut Kangin apalagi untuk menerima bantuan pria tersebut.

"Huh? Tapi…" Kangin tersentak dengan ucapan sinis dan dingin yang terlontar dari orang kepercayaannya itu. Belum pernah sekali pun Kangin mendapat balasan setajam itu dari Yesung. Terlebih lagi, dengan tegasnya Yesung menolak bantuannya. Keterkejutan Kangin tak berhenti sampai disitu karena Yesung kembali mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih mengagetkan.

"Oh satu lagi. Mulai hari ini saya mengajukan pengunduran diri saya sebagai sekretaris anda. Saya rasa akan lebih baik bagi anak saya, Siwon, jika ayahnya tidak berhubungan dengan orang tua kandungnya yang telah membuangnya. Saya ingin Siwon mengawali hidup barunya tanpa masa lalu yang menyedihkan. Permisi." Cibir Yesung dan tanpa berpamitan langsung meninggalkan Kangin dan Leeteuk yang tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Apalagi Kangin yang amarahnya sudah sampai di ubun-ubunnya.

Tangannya terkepal erat menahan dirinya agar tidak menghajar Yesung. Kangin masih ingat dimana dia berada sekarang. Kangin tidak mau mempermalukan dirinya sendiri karena bertindak radikal. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Kangin berusaha menahan dirinya. Bukan karena pandangan orang lain. Bukan itu.

Kangin menahan amarahnya karena dia tidak mau melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada orang lain. Ya, Kangin bukan marah kepada Yesung. Kangin marah kepada dirinya sendiri. Mungkin setiap orang bahkan Yesung akan berpendapat jika Kangin adalah orang tua yang kejam karena berbuat memperlakukan darah dagingnya sendiri seperti hantu yang tak terlihat, membesarkannya tapi tidak pernah menyayanginya, membuangnya di saat yang dirasa tepat. Namun semua itu ternyata hanyalah kedok dari seorang Jung Kangin dan Leeteuk. Mereka memiliki alasan sendiri mengapa mereka harus mengasingkan Siwon.

Karena itu, Kangin sebenarnya tidak mau melakukan semua ini. Hatinya menjerit ketika dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dia melihat Siwon berjuang agar bisa diakui oleh dirinya meski Kangin selalu menampik usaha itu. Kangin ingin berlaku yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan kepada kakak Siwon, Yunho. Akan tetapi, sekali lagi, keadaan membuatnya harus menelan kesedihan dan kepedihan kala harus memperlakukan anaknya sendiri seperti orang yang terbuang.

"Yeobo." Suara Leeteuk membuyarkan lamunan Kangin. Pria besar itu menoleh ke arah Leeteuk yang ternyata sudah hampir menumpahkan airmatanya. Mata ibu dua anak itu sudah berkaca-kaca dan mungkin hanya memerlukan beberapa detik sebelum airmata itu meluncur dengan deras.

"Apa?" tanya Kangin datar.

"Apakah keputusan kita sudah benar?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa keputusan kita sudah benar dengan menyerahkan Siwon kepada orang lain? Biar bagaimana pun dia anak kita Kangin. Siwon itu darah daging kita. Aku tidak mau berpisah dengannya." Sahut Leeteuk mendesak Kangin agar memikirkan lagi rencana mereka. Leeteuk sudah tidak tahan lagi membiarkan Siwon dalam kesendiriannya. Dia sudah tidak mau jauh dari anaknya. Leeteuk ingin memeluk, mencium dan mengucapak beribu kata maaf kepada Siwon. Namun gelengan kepala Kangin menghancurkan keinginan itu.

"Bukankah kita sudah terlambat untuk mengatakan itu semua Teukie."

"Apa maksudmu? Ini bukan sekedar ucapan dan tentu kita belum terlambat. Kita bisa memulai hidup baru seperti kata Yesung oppa tadi. Kita bisa…"

"Kita sudah terlambat Teukie! Kita sudah terlambat selama 14 tahun hidupnya! Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanya membuat Siwon membenci kita dan menghilangkan kehadiran kita dari hati dan hidupnya!"

"Tapi dia anakku Kangin. Dia anak yang aku lahirkan dengan susah payah. Aku… aku…"

"Seharusnya kita tidak mendengarkan perkataan appaku untuk mengucilkan Siwon. Seharusnya kita lebih kuat sebagai orang tuanya. Seharusnya kita menjaganya Teukie."

"Kangin…"

"Semua ini salahku sayang. Salahku. Kau boleh membenciku tapi kita tetap harus melakukan ini. Kau tahu sendiri ancaman appa jika kita berani mengatakan bahwa Siwon anak kita bukan. Aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepadanya Teukie. Sudah cukup penderitaannya selama ini. Kau tahu bahwa hanya ini satu-satunya jalan."

"Aku tak tahan Kangin. Aku tak bisa jika tidak melihat wajah Siwon."

"Bertahanlah sayang. Kita harus bertahan demi Siwon. Demi Siwon." Sahut Kangin berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua yang sudah dia lakukan kepada Siwon adalah demi kebaikan putra bungsunya tersebut. Ya, semua demi kebaikan Siwon.

Sementara itu di kamar Siwon, nampak pemudaitu sedang serius membaca beberapa buku yang berhubungan dengan fotografi. Siwon sedang berusaha memahami beberapa tehnik fotografi dan melihat beberapa hasil foto yang memenangkan penghargaan. Dia masih tenggelam dengan bukunya ketika satu elusan lembut di rambutnya membuat Siwon sadar ada seseorang telah masuk ke kamarnya. Siwon memang tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya karena dia takut tidak bisa tahu jika ada seseorang yang ingin memanggilnya.

Siwon menoleh sedikit ke belakang dan menemukan Yesung berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya. Siwon menemukan keganjilan dari senyum Yesung tersebut tapi dia tidak mau menanyakan kepada orang yang sudah dia anggap seperti orang tuanya sendiri.

"_Ada apa ahjussi? Tumben ahjussi masih disini? Appa memberi tugas lagi ya?"_ tanya Siwon setelah Yesung duduk disampingnya. Pria berkepala besar itu masih tersenyum meski jelas terlihat kesedihan di matanya. Yesung mengacak rambut Siwon sebelum menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu.

"Ya Siwon-ah dan kali ini tugasnya sungguh berat namun ahjussi merasa terhormat melakukannya."

"_Tugas apa?"_ tanya Siwon lagi. Yesung terdiam sesaat sampai tangannya yang berada di kepala Siwon beralih ke bahunya. Yesung menepuk bahu itu beberapa kali sebelum kembali bersuara.

"Menjadi appamu." Jawab Yesung singkat. Jawaban singkat itu sungguh mengejutkan bagi Siwon. Rahangnya terbuka dan matanya membuka lebar. Raut tidak percaya mendominasi di wajah tampan pemuda berlesung pipi itu. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, raut wajah Siwon menunjukkan bahwa dia mengerti maksud perkataan Yesung. Siwon menatap langsung kepada Yesung sebelum berkata,

"_Appa mengusirku ya."_ Yesung hanya mampu mengangguk sebagai tanggapan bahwa secara tidak langsung itulah yang dilakukan Kangin kepada Siwon.

Siwon sendiri, ketika melihat anggukan Yesung, merasa dunianya hancur berkeping-keping. Airmatanya turun dan membasahi pipinya. Pemuda itu menangis dalam diam.

"Siwon-ah." Lirih Yesung saat dia melihat airmata yang turun dari kedua bola mata hitam itu. Yesung merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam dari Siwon dan pria itu tidak sanggup untuk tidak memeluk Siwon. Hanya saja ketika Yesung ingin memeluknya, niatnya terhenti karena Siwon sudah menggerakkan tangannya terlebih dahulu.

"_Tidak apa-apa ahjussi. Aku tahu cepat atau lambat mereka akan melakukan ini. Kesabaran manusia itu ada batasnya bukan. 14 tahun mungkin waktu yang cukup lama untuk terus bersama denganku yang cacat ini." _Ungkap Siwon mencoba tersenyum meski Yesung tahu senyum itu hanya untuk menutupi betapa sakit hatinya Siwon saat ini. Siwon lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yesung sambil menghapus airmatanya. Siwon tidak ingin orang yang sudah begitu baik padanya itu melihatnya rapuh seperti sekarang. Siwon menghela nafasnya panjang sebelum menatap ke arah bukunya lagi.

Melihat Siwon menganggap dirinya seperti tidak memiliki arti dan hanya menjadi benalu di keluarga Jung yang dikatakan sempurna itu, Yesung menjadi geram. Dia geram dengan Kangin, dengan Leeteuk, dengan Yunho, dengan semua orang yang mengucilkan Siwon. Yesung geram dan merasa bahwa dunia tidak adil kepada Siwon. Namun, dunia memang tidak pernah adil dan untuk itulah, Yesung akan berusaha semampu yang dia bisa untuk membuat dunia lebih bersahabat dengan Siwon.

Yesung memegang kedua pipi Siwon dan membuat pemuda itu bertatapan langsung dengannya. Mata Yesung menyiratkan keyakinan akan sesuatu dan sesuatu itu adalah dia akan membuat anak sahabat sekaligus atasannya itu menjadi seseorang yang mampu hidup mandiri dan mampu berhadapan dengan keluarga Jung nantinya.

"Siwon-ah, ahjussi mohon jangan berkata seperti itu. Siwon-ah anak baik, hanya saja sudah waktunya Siwon-ah hidup mandiri." Ucap Yesung tanpa menggunakan bahasa isyarat. Yesung yakin Siwon bisa membaca bibirnya. Siwon hanya diam dan terus menatap Yesung.

"Kau anak baik dan kau akan menjadi lebih baik ketika kau pergi dari rumah ini. Percayalah Siwon-ah. Percaya padaku, percaya pada dirimu sendiri." Lanjut Yesung yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari Siwon. Pemuda itu lalu memegang tangan Yesung dan melepaskan tangan itu dari pipinya. Siwon melepaskan tangan Yesung sebelum dia menggerakkan tangannya lagi.

"_Kapan aku pergi ahjussi?"_ tanya Siwon. Yesung menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab.

"Malam ini."

"_Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ahjussi. Ah, mungkin aku harus membiasakan diri memanggilmu appa. Yesung appa."_

"Siwon-ah…"

"_Aku tidak perlu membawa banyak barang karena semua ini bukan milikku. Ini milik keluarga Jung."_ Ucap Siwon terus tanpa memberi waktu Yesung untuk berbicara sedikit pun. Siwon kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yesung dan tersenyum sendiri sembari melihat buku yang masih ada dalam genggamannya.

Siwon tersenyum karena hanya itu senjata yang dia miliki untuk bertahan dari kepedihan yang dirasakannya setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit, setiap detiknya selama 14 tahun. Siwon hanya mampu tersenyum karena dengan senyuman, Siwon berharap keluarganya akan merasa tentram. Dengan senyuman, Siwon berharap mereka akan luluh dan mau bersikap baik kepadanya.

Senyumannya juga yang selama ini membuat keluarganya tidak pernah lepas kendali kepadanya. Siwon kerap kali mendapatkan perilaku buruk bukan secara fisik, bukan secara langsung dari Kangin, Leeteuk atau pun Yunho, melainkan dari anggota keluarga Jung lainnya yang tidak suka dengan keberadaan Siwon. Senyumannya yang selalu menyelamatkan Siwon dari mereka karena ketika Siwon menanggapi dengan senyum, keluarganya memilih pergi meninggalkan Siwon. Menurut mereka Siwon membosankan karena tak pernah sekali pun menangis di hadapan mereka.

"_Aku akan merindukan keluarga ini. Mereka sudah berbaik hati menampungku yang cacat ini selama 14 tahun."_ Lanjut Siwon lagi usai membayangkan masa-masa saat dia 'bercengkrama' dengan keluarganya sendiri. Senyum itu masih senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya sampai Yesung memegang tangannya dan memanggil namanya.

"Siwon-ah." Siwon menoleh kepada Yesung, menunggu pria itu mengucapkan sesuatu. Yesung mengangkat tangannya dan mulai mengatakan apa yang ingin disampaikan kepada Siwon.

"Menangislah. Menangislah untuk terakhir kali, Siwon-ah. Menangislah dan setelah kau puas, aku ingin kau melupakan semuanya. Aku ingin kau mulai mencari kebahagiaanmu."

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku akan menjadi appa sekaligus umma untukmu. Meski kita hanya berdua tapi itu sudah cukup bukan. Kita akan memulai hidup baru. Hidup yang lebih baik untukmu. Untuk itu, kau harus melepaskan semua kesedihan di tempat ini. Jadilah Siwon yang baru. Jadilah Kim Siwon, putraku. Putra appa."

Mendengar ucapan Yesung tadi, terlebih lagi Yesung sudah menganggp dirinya sebegai appa Siwon, airmata pemuda itu kembali mengalir. Kali ini Siwon tidak berusaha membendung atau menutupinya lagi. Siwon terlalu terharu dengan ucapan Yesung. Dia merasa bahwa masih ada orang yang mau menyayangi dirinya seperti apapun keadaannya.

Tanpa suara, pemuda itu menangis, mengeluarkan semua kesedihannya, kekecewaan hatinya, semua penderitaannya. Siwon memeluk erat tubuh Yesung yang dengan setia merengkuh Siwon, berusaha menenangkan pemuda yang menjadi anaknya itu. Dalam hati Yesung berjanji bahwa ini adalah terakhir kali dia membiarkan Siwon menangis karena keluarga Jung. Yesung berjanji jika Siwon harus menangis, itu adalah airmata kebahagiaan.

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Hiya! Nao lagi nih. Semoga ga bosen ya. Kali ini Nao datang lagi dengan FF baru. FF hasil dari Nao yang ngelindur ga jelas pas baru bangun pagi. Dan dengan bodohnya Nao membiarkan keerroran Nao merajelela ketika ngetik ini FF.

So, gomen kalo FF ini ga masuk akal (like usual), tapi mudah2an amazing readers suka dan mau meninggalkan jejak karena honestly, review untuk FF Nao makin lama makin berkurang and it makes me very sad T^T

FF ini udah sampe chapter 4 di WP Nao. Kalau amazing readers penasaran (emang ada y T_T), bisa mampir kesana #promosi

Makasih semuanya. _**Keep Calm and Ship Wonkyu**_. (and Yunjae for me XD)

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :**** Exceptional**** 2**

**Pairing****/Charas**** : **Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kangteuk, Yunjae, Yesung, Krisho, special appearance of RM Monday Couple

**Genre** **:** Family, Romance, Angst, Drama

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed a.k.a. Typos everywhere, GS, AU, Crazy fingers -_-

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku akan menjadi appa sekaligus umma untukmu. Meski kita hanya berdua tapi itu sudah cukup bukan. Kita akan memulai hidup baru. Hidup yang lebih baik untukmu. Untuk itu, kau harus melepaskan semua kesedihan di tempat ini. Jadilah Siwon yang baru. Jadilah Kim Siwon, putraku. Putra appa."_

_Mendengar ucapan Yesung tadi, terlebih lagi Yesung sudah menganggp dirinya sebegai appa Siwon, airmata pemuda itu kembali mengalir. Kali ini Siwon tidak berusaha membendung atau menutupinya lagi. Siwon terlalu terharu dengan ucapan Yesung. Dia merasa bahwa masih ada orang yang mau menyayangi dirinya seperti apapun keadaannya. _

_Tanpa suara, pemuda itu menangis, mengeluarkan semua kesedihannya, kekecewaan hatinya, semua penderitaannya. Siwon memeluk erat tubuh Yesung yang dengan setia merengkuh Siwon, berusaha menenangkan pemuda yang menjadi anaknya itu. Dalam hati Yesung berjanji bahwa ini adalah terakhir kali dia membiarkan Siwon menangis karena keluarga Jung. Yesung berjanji jika Siwon harus menangis, itu adalah airmata kebahagiaan._

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Lima Tahun Kemudian**

"Siwon hyung, apa kau sudah selesai mencetak foto pernikahan tuan Kang?" tanya seorang lelaki setelah dia menepuk terlebih dahulu bahu Siwon. Pria dengan tinggi yang menjulang, berwajah tampan meski terlihat dingin dan arogan, lalu mata yang tajam seperti elang itu, menatap Siwon yang sedang sibuk mengatur beberapa lembar foto-foto yang telah selesai dicetak.

"_Sudah Kris. Aku tinggal mengatur fotonya di dalam album agar sesuai dengan keinginan tuan Kang."_ Tanggap Siwon dengan gerakan tangannya menjawab pertanyaan pria dengan panggilan Kris atau bernama asli Wu Yifan itu.

"_Oh thanks God_! Kau memang bisa diandalkan hyung. Aku sudah takut kita tidak bisa selesai tepat waktu setelah kecerobohan _my cute angel_ ketika dia melupakan kameramu di lokasi pemotretan." Ujar Kris sambil membuang nafas lega. Siwon menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah atasannya itu dan tersenyum geli kala dia melihat gerak bibir Kris yang merutuki kecerobohan orang yang disebut 'my cute angel' tadi.

Siwon memandang Kris, yang sekarang ikut duduk di samping Siwon sambil melihat-lihat hasil pekerjaan Siwon, dengan pandangan kagum dan berterima kasih kepada pria yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. Siwon sadar jika dia tidak bertemu dengan Kris, mungkin dia sekarang masih merepotkan Yesung yang harus banting tulang menghidupi mereka berdua dengan bekerja sebagai mandor di perusahaan konstruksi. Siwon sendiri pastinya akan terus menerima penolakan demi penolakan saat dia mencoba mencari penghidupan dari fotografi jika saja Kris tidak menerimanya sebagai pegawai.

Kris adalah satu-satunya tempat dimana dia bisa bekerja sebagai fotografer seperti sekarang. Hanya pria berdarah campuran Cina-Korea-Kanada ini yang mau menerimanya meski Siwon memiliki keterbatasan fisik. Siwon ingat ketika pertama kali dia melamar pekerjaan di tempat Kris, pria itu sama sekali tidak langsung mewawancarainya. Padahal Siwon sudah sangat gugup karena takut peristiwa tidak menyenangkan kala pewawancara di perusahaan-perusahaan lain tidak mau menggunakan media tulis agar Siwon mampu berkomunikasi, terulang lagi. Saat itu Kris justru meminta Siwon menyerahkan porto folionya dan beberapa hasil pekerjaannya saja.

Setelah Kris menilai dengan seksama semua hasil foto Siwon, pria itu baru bertanya beberapa hal kepada Siwon. Siwon pun menjawab dengan menggunakan _tablet_ yang sering dibawanya untuk berkomunikasi. Siwon sudah yakin bahwa Kris juga tidak akan menerimanya sebagai karyawan karena raut wajah Kris yang bingung. Namun alangkah terkejutnya Siwon ketika Kris melanjutkan wawancaranya dengan berbagai pertanyaan lain. Saat itu, Siwon seakan menemukan lagi seseorang seperti Yesung yang tidak menilainya hanya berdasarkan penampilannya saja.

Siwon pun akhirnya diterima dan mulai bekerja di perusahaan yang dibangun Kris setelah dia lulus sekolah menengah atas. Perusahaan yang di modali oleh kedua orang tuanya itu benar-benar dirintis dari bawah oleh Kris. Kedua orang tuanya hanya menanamkan modal sedangkan untuk _day to day operation _dan manajemennya, semua diserahkan kepada Kris. Mereka ingin Kris bisa mengerti bagaimana caranya berbisnis disamping teori yang diterimanya di univeritas dan tentu saja, semua itu akan sangat berguna Kris ketika tiba saatnya Kris harus mengambil alih perusahaan keluarga.

Meski pun perusahaan yang dipimpin Kris tidak seberapa besar dan Kris sendiri yang masih dinilai terlalu muda dan kurang berpengalaman, namun perusahaan tersebut cukup berhasil menangani beberapa pekerjaan baik pemotretan maupun _video shooting_ untuk berbagai macam acara. Termasuk yang sedang dikerjakan oleh Siwon saat ini.

Foto pernikahan pasangan selebriti Kang Gary dan Song Jihyo adalah pekerjaan terbesar mereka untuk saat ini. Kris berhasil mengambil pekerjaan ini dari saingan beratnya yakni perusahaan media Jung. Kris sendiri sempat tidak percaya, namun pada akhirnya pria itu mengerjakan pekerjaan yang dia terima dengan sungguh-sungguh dan memastikan tidak ada yang terlewatkan.

Karena proyek besar inilah, Kris sempat frustasi karena keteledoran kekasihnya sendiri, Kim Joonmyeon atau lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama Suho. Kris ingin sekali mencekik leher mungil Suho jika tidak ingat dia begitu mencintai kekasih dengan senyum malaikatnya itu.

Bagaimana bisa, Suho melupakan kamera Siwon dan baru mengingatnya ketika mereka semua sudah sampai di Seoul. Padahal kekasihnya itu sudah menjadi asisten Siwon selama dua tahun. Apalagi keduanya begitu dekat dan bisa saling memahami karena baik Suho maupun Siwon, mereka memiliki satu kesamaan yaitu sama-sama tidak bisa berbicara dan mendengar.

Ya, Suho memiliki kekurangan yang sama dengan Siwon. Mungkin hal itulah yang membuat Kris tidak perduli dengan keterbatasan Siwon karena Suho-nya juga menghadapi hal yang sama. Dan karena Suho juga lah, Kris mampu berbicara menggunakan bahasa isyarat.

"Wow hyung! _This picture is so awesome_! Aku yakin tuan Kang akan puas dengan pekerjaan kita. Dengan ini perusahaan Jung itu tidak akan bisa merendahkan kita lagi." Puji Kris terhadap pekerjaan Siwon setelah sebelumnya menepuk bahu Siwon untuk memancing perhatiannya. Kris juga tak lupa mencibir perusahaan saingannya itu karena sikap mereka yang selalu meremehkan perusahaan Kris.

Sementara Siwon sendiri yang melihat gerak bibir Kris, awalnya senang karena Kris puas dengan pekerjaannya dan memujinya. Namun perasaan itu menghilang ketika dia melihat Kris menyebutkan kata Jung.

Saat Siwon tahu perusahaan Kris bersaing _head to head_ dengan perusahaan Jung, Siwon menjadi resah. Dia tahu sebagai fotografer harusnya Siwon ikut serta dalam berbagai rapat dengan klien mereka. Tetapi untuk pekerjaan kali ini, Siwon meminta agar diwakilkan oleh Suho. Mungkin Siwon sedikit paranoia karena belum tentu perusahaan Jung yang dimaksud adalah perusahaan yang sama dengan perusahaan yang dimiliki oleh ayah kandungnya, Kangin. Hanya saja, Siwon belum siap untuk bertemu dengan keluarganya jika ternyata memang benar saingan Kris itu adalah Kangin.

Siwon enggan bertemu dengan Kangin atau pun anggota keluarga Jung yang lainnya bukan karena dia malu dengan keadaannya atau rendah diri di depan keluarga sempurna itu. Siwon enggan bertemu karena dia tidak mau membuka luka hatinya. Siwon sedang menata hidupnya dan berusaha menghilangkan bekas luka di hatinya. Apa jadinya jika luka yang baru menutup itu terbuka lagi karena dia bertemu dengan keluarga Jung di saat dia belum siap untuk bertemu. Luka itu harus benar-benar tertutup rapat dan tidak mungkin terbuka kembali baru Siwon mampu bertatap muka dengan Kangin, Leeteuk, Yunho dan keluarga Jung lainnya.

"Hyung." tepukan Kris di bahunya membuyarkan ingatan Siwon akan masa lalu dan kembali memperhatikan atasan mudanya tersebut.

"_Ada apa Kris?"_

"Hari ini aku ada janji dengan klien baru kita. Kali ini adalah pemotretan untuk majalah fashion hyung. Kau tahu Kim Jaejoong bukan?" tanya Kris yang dijawab oleh anggukan dari Siwon.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal perancang busana muda berbakat seperti Kim Jaejoong. Wanita berusia 25 tahun itu telah mengukir namanya di kancah dunia adibusana baik secara nasional maupun internasional. Selain sebagai perancang busana, Kim Jaejoong juga merupakan putri satu-satunya dari seorang wanita pengusaha sukses bernama Kim Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook sendiri adalah _single parent_ sejak suaminya meninggal dunia dan dia tidak berniat untuk menikah lagi.

Jadi secara garis besar, klien Kris dan Siwon kali ini adalah klien yang penting. Jika mereka berhasil mengerjakan pemotretan ini, maka sudah pasti nama perusahaan mereka akan melambung tinggi. Karena itu, Kris ingin semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

"Kim Jaejoong meminta agar kita melakukan pemotretan untuk busana musim seminya. Modelnya sendiri, sebentar hyung, aku lihat lagi. Ah! Modelnya adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Sepertinya dia adalah teman dekat Kim Jaejoong."

"_Cho Kyuhyun? Model yang sedang naik daun itu? Aku akan memotretnya Kris? Apa tidak apa-apa? Meski aku pernah mengerjakan proyek seperti ini tapi aku tidak pernah bekerja dengan model terkenal seperti dia. Apa nanti dia tidak akan marah jika fotoku mengurangi kecantikannya?"_ tanya Siwon ragu tanpa sadar telah memuji Cho Kyuhyun. Kris yang melihat arti gerakan tangan Siwon sempat mengerutkan dahinya. Kris merasa baru kali ini Siwon memuji seorang wanita.

Sedangkan Siwon sendiri, pikirannya masih berkutat dengan apa sungguh dia yang layak mengerjakan pekerjaan ini. Bukan karena Siwon tidak percaya diri tapi dia lebih memikirkan akibat yang akan menimpa perusahaan ini jika hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan keinginan klien. Terlebih lagi ini adalah pekerjaan penting dengan klien yang penting pula. Ditambah dengan modelnya adalah model terkenal. Menurut Siwon, apa tidak lebih baik Kris memakai fotografer yang lebih berpengalaman dari dirinya. Sebagus apapun hasil foto Siwon, dia sendiri baru terjun di dunia fotografi secara profesional tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa. Kalau kau khawatir dengan klien kita, kau buang-buang waktu hyung. Aku lumayan mengenal Kim Jaejoong dan dia itu wanita yang baik hati dan lembut. Jadi dia pasti akan banyak membantu kita." Jelas Kris sembari memberikan semangat kepada Siwon. Siwon tersenyum lalu mengangguk beberapa kali, menyetujui keinginan Kris untuk memakainya sebagai fotografer utamanya untuk pekerjaan ini.

"Oke. Berarti setelah hyung menyelesaikan pekerjaan tuan Kang, hyung langsung pergi ke tempat ini ya." Sahut Kris sambil menuliskan sebuah alamat. Siwon mengambil catatan dengan alamat tempat perjanjian dengan Kim Jaejoong. Siwon melihat sebentar kemudian memasukkan catatan itu ke dalam sakunya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu hyung. Sampai ketemu sore nanti." Pamit Kris lalu beranjak meninggalkan Siwon.

Siwon melambaikan tangannya, melepas kepergian Kris. Setelah sosok Kris menghilang, Siwon kembali fokus kepada pekerjaannya, melupakan urusan tentang keluarga Jung. Saat ini, Siwon sedang menggenggam kebahagian kecil dalam hidupnya dan Siwon tidak mau ada gangguan dalam kebahagiaannya itu.

**Sore Hari – Naolicious Café**

Siwon bersama dengan Suho sedang seru membicarakan hasil foto dari pekerjaan terakhir mereka ketika tiba-tiba ada sepasang lengan memeluk Suho dari belakang. Orang itu juga dengan berani mencium pelipis kiri Suho lalu mengambil tempat duduknya di samping gadis manis nan mungil itu.

"Sudah lama sayang?" sahut orang itu yang ternyata Kris. Suho tersenyum lebar walau sedetik kemudian wajahnya cemberut sebelum dia menggerakan tangannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"_Kau terlambat."_ Keluh Suho masih memasang tampang cemberutnya. Kris bukannya merasa bersalah justru merasa gemas dengan tingkah merajuk kekasihnya itu. Kris mengacak rambut Suho dan mencubit hidungnya.

"_Only for five minutes my beautiful angel_. Jangan memasang tampangmu yang lucu itu sayang. Bisa-bisa aku menciummu." Kilah Kris sekaligus menggunakan momen itu untuk menggoda Suho. Suho yang melihat gerak tangan Kris langsung mendelikkan matanya dan memukul lengan Kris.

"_Dasar mesum! Ini tempat umum!"_

"_So… Never stopped me before_. Bagiku dimana pun itu, kalau aku ingin mencium kekasihku sendiri, itu adalah hakku dan kau manis, harus menerima kenyataan itu."

"_Memangnya aku punya pilihan lain?! Dasar naga mesum bodoh."_ Olok Suho yang hanya ditanggapi tawa dan kecupan di bibirnya oleh Kris.

Siwon yang menyaksikan interaksi antara keduanya, tersenyum senang. Dia senang karena Suho mendapatkan kekasih seperti Kris yang mau menerima dirinya apa adanya. Terlebih lagi hubungan mereka berdua sudah mendapat restu dari kedua orang tua Kris dan ibu Suho. Ayah Suho sudah lama meninggal dunia karena sakit.

Siwon benar-benar bersyukur bahwa Suho memiliki nasib yang lebih beruntung daripada dirinya. Ibunda Suho bahkan tuan dan nyonya Wu menyayangi Suho tanpa memikirkan keterbatasan Suho. Sedangkan dirinya, dirinya hanya memiliki Yesung. Meski pun begitu Siwon tidak pernah menyesali hidupnya. Walau hanya memilki Yesung, namun pria itu sudah menyayangi Siwon layaknya putra kandungnya sendiri. Yesung sudah banyak berkorban demi membesarkan Siwon dan Siwon sangat berterima kasih untuk itu.

Siwon menatap lagi ke arah Kris dan Suho yang masih bercanda. Dia berharap bahwa kebahagiaan Suho akan terus bersamanya, agar Suho tetap langgeng dengan Kris sampai ke jenjang pernikahan. Dan mungkin suatu hari nanti Siwon juga akan menemukan seseorang yang mencintainya sama seperti Kris mencintai Suho. Dan jika orang itu tidak pernah muncul dalam hidup Siwon, maka kasih sayang Yesung beserta orang-orang terdekatnya sekarang, sudah cukup bagi Siwon untuk merengkuh kebahagiaan.

"Hyung." Kris menepuk tangan Siwon agar pria itu memperhatikannya dan ketika Siwon memperhatikan Kris, lelaki berambut pirang itu mulai menggerakan tangannya.

"Kim Jaejoong tidak jadi datang karena masih harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Tapi dia sudah menunjuk tunangannya untuk mewakili dirinya di pertemuan kita hyung. Aku sudah pernah bertemu dengan tunangannya itu saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Kim Jaejoong." Jelas Kris.

"_Oke, aku tidak masalah."_ Ucap Siwon yang diangguki oleh Kris. Tidak berselang lima menit, Kris melihat seseorang yang dia kenal berjalan ke arahnya. Kris melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan agar orang itu berjalan ke meja mereka bertiga. Orang itu menyadari lambaian tangan Kris dan bergerak mendekati Kris, Suho dan juga Siwon.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Jae mendadak menghubungiku sehingga aku harus membereskan urusanku dulu." Sapa orang itu ramah dan tersenyum kepada Kris dan Suho karena memang hanya wajah keduanya yang terlihat oleh orang tersebut. Sedangkan dia belum melihat wajah Siwon karena posisi Siwon yang duduk membelakanginya dan karena Siwon sendiri tidak mendengar suara orang itu.

Kris menggerakkan tangannya kepada Siwon untuk berdiri dan menemui tamu mereka. Siwon pun yang sadar ada seseorang dibelakangnya langsung berdiri mengikuti Kris dan Suho yang sudah terlebih dahulu berdiri dan menyapa balik orang tersebut. Keduanya membungkuk dan menyalami orang tersebut sampai giliran Siwon. Siwon memutar tubuhnya ke kanan, bermaksud menyapa orang itu. Namun tubuhnya langsung kaku ketika iris hitamnya melihat orang itu.

Jung Yunho, tunangan Kim Jaejoong dan juga klien perusahaan Kris, sama terkejutnya ketika melihat Siwon. Lelaki berwajah kecil nan tampan itu tak menduga akan bertemu dengan adiknya lagi dalam situasi seperti ini. Yunho sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa Siwon akan mewujudkan cita-citanya sebagai fotografer.

Yunho terus memandangi Siwon yang tampaknya juga tak bisa melepas pandangannya dari Yunho. Yunho merasakan rindu yang teramat dalam kepada Siwon. Yunho mengira bahwa dia tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan Siwon, tidak dengan bagaimana kejamnya keluarga mereka dulu memperlakukan bungsu Jung tersebut.

Masih terngiang di ingatan Yunho, betapa marah dan kecewanya dia terhadap Kangin dan Leeteuk ketika dia diberitahu oleh keduanya bahwa Siwon telah pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk hidup bersama dengan Yesung. Yunho tahu bahwa selama ini mereka harus menjaga jarak dengan Siwon karena tekanan dari sang kakek tapi Yunho tidak menyangka bahwa Siwon sampai harus diberikan kepada orang lain.

Meski perilaku Yunho terkadang kasar dan menyakitkan terhadap Siwon, namun asalkan Yunho masih bisa melihat Siwon berada di rumah mereka, maka Yunho akan menelan bulat-bulat rasa bersalah itu dan meneruskan aksinya sampai tidak ada ancaman lagi dari kakek Jung.

Ketika Siwon pergi, Yunho berteriak menyalahkan Kangin dan Leeteuk yang hanya mampu menundukkan kepala mereka, menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa mereka bersalah. Yunho mengamuk sampai dirinya lelah dan harus menerima kenyataan Siwon pergi dan mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Yunho memang pernah berpikir bahwa mungkin ada baiknya jika Siwon memang pergi dari rumah terkutuk itu. Tapi Yunho tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa akan secepat itu.

Setelah Siwon pergi, Yunho sempat depresi karena merasa ikut andil atas perginya sang adik. Jika bukan karena Jaejoong dan sahabat mereka berdua, Kyuhyun, mungkin Yunho akan mengambil tindakan drastis yang bisa saja membahayakan dirinya.

Perlu waktu lima tahun bagi Yunho untuk bisa menerima bahwa Siwon tak ada lagi bersamanya dan keluarganya. Perlu waktu tiga tahun sampai akhirnya Kangin mampu mematahkan tekanan dari kakek Jung dan mengambil alih semua kekuasaannya. Dan pada akhirnya sekarang, Yunho dapat bertemu lagi dengan Siwon setelah setahun kehilangan jejak kemana perginya Yesung dan Siwon.

Yunho tidak pernah menduga jika Siwon akan bekerja dengan Kris, saingan ayahnya di bidang media fotografi. Entah berapa lama Siwon sudah berada di kota yang sama tanpa diketahui oleh keluarga Jung. Apapun itu, yang Yunho rasakan sekarang adalah perasaan lega, haru dan senang karena pada akhirnya dia masih punya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Siwon dan meminta pengampunan dari adiknya tersebut.

Sementara Siwon sendiri, tentu saja pikirannya kalut setelah bertemu dengan Yunho. Baru saja dia berpikir bahwa dia tidak akan bertemu dengan keluarganya untuk sementara waktu, kenyataan berkata lain dengan berdirinya Yunho di depan matanya. Semua ingatan tentang perbuatan keluarganya sendiri terhadapnya yang berusaha dia lupakan, mencuat ke permukaan. Lima tahun ternyata belum cukup bagi Siwon.

Siwon pun mulai merasa gelisah dan entah karena apa, ada perasaan takut saat bertatapan dengan Yunho. Bukan takut apabila Yunho bersikap kasar kepadanya, namun Siwon takut jika kehadiran dirinya membuat Yunho tidak nyaman dan memutuskan tidak jadi menggunakan jasa Kris. Siwon tidak mau urusan pribadinya membuat Kris menjadi dirugikan. Siwon merasa dirinya belum bisa untuk berhadapan dengan keluarga Jung. Dirinya masih jauh dari kata sukses sehingga keluarga Jung tidak lagi memandangnya sebelah mata.

Tanpa sadar, Siwon mulai melangkah mundur, menjauh dari Yunho. Siwon berpikir, mungkin lebih baik dia pergi saja dan mencari alasan yang tepat agar bisa terhindar dari Yunho untuk saat ini. Dengan pemikiran itu, Siwon menghadapkan dirinya ke arah Kris.

"_Kris, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Aku lupa bahwa aku belum mengirim album foto yang kedua kepada tuan Kang. Biar Suho yang menggantikan aku. Maafkan aku atas keteledoranku ini. Kita bertemu di kantor, oke?!"_ ucap Siwon dan tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Kris, lelaki tinggi itu pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Kris dan Suho yang kebingungan serta Yunho yang menatap punggung adiknya sendu. Yunho beranggapan Siwon tiba-tiba pergi karena dia membenci Yunho walau kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.

"Ah Yunho-ssi, maafkan sikap fotograferku tadi. Tidak biasanya dia bersikap seperti itu." Suara Kris yang meminta maaf kepada Yunho membuatnya berbalik dan menatap Kris dan Suho lagi. Yunho tersenyum meski jelas senyum itu dipaksakan dan Kris salah mengartikan senyum itu sebagai keberatan dari Yunho atas sikap Siwon sehingga dia kembali meminta maaf.

"Sekali lagi maafkan kami Yunho-ssi. Mohon anda tidak tersinggung dan memba…"

"Aku tidak marah Kris-ssi. Tenanglah." Potong Yunho langsung karena dia bisa menduga apa yang selanjutnya ingin Kris katakan. Yunho menduga pasti Kris takut kerjasama antara dirinya dengan Jaejoong tidak akan terjadi jika Yunho tidak setuju. Tapi hal itu tidak akan terjadi, tidak kali ini. Karena seberapa pun jeleknya pekerjaan Kris nanti, Yunho akan memastikan Jaejoong memakai jasa perusahaan mereka. Yunho harus terus berhubungan dengan Kris agar dia memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa berbicara dengan Siwon.

"Tapi Yunho-ssi…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya penasaran dengan fotografermu tadi. Siapa namanya?" tanya Yunho berpura-pura tidak mengenal Siwon. Dia hanya berjaga-jaga seandainya Kris tidak mau terbuka jika dia tahu hubungan antara Siwon dan dirinya. Yunho berasumsi, Kris mungkin mengetahui kisah keluarga mereka. Benar atau tidaknya, Yunho tidak mau gegabah dan memilih untuk tidak terlalu gamblang dengan statusnya sebagai kakak Siwon.

"Namanya Kim Siwon, Yunho-ssi. Dia merupakan salah satu fotografer andalan perusahaan kami. Meski baru bergabung selama tiga tahun tapi Siwon hyung sudah memperlihatkan kinerja yang baik dan memuaskan." Jelas Kris bangga.

"Begitu. Lalu, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa dia menggunakan jarinya untuk…" Yunho kembali sengaja tidak mengetahui keadaan Siwon yang sebenarnya agar terlihat meyakinkan di depan Kris.

"Siwon hyung memiliki keterbatasan Yunho-ssi. Dia tidak bisa bicara dan mendengar. Namun meskipun begitu, anda dan Jaejoong-ssi tidak perlu khawatir. Siwon hyung bisa melakukan pekerjaannya sama seperti fotografer lainnya. Ya, mungkin akan ada sedikit penyesuaian disana-sini, tapi tidak banyak."

"Oh, ternyata seperti itu. Aku tidak menyangka kau begitu berbaik hati mau menerima penyandang cacat sebagai pegawaimu itu Kris-ssi. Kau begitu mulia." Sindir Yunho yang langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kris. Kris tidak suka dengan perkataan Yunho yang terkesan mengolok pegawainya karena memiliki kekurangan fisik. Apalagi Yunho mengatakannya di depan Suho yang notabene sama seperti Siwon. Kris tidak tahu jika Yunho masih melakoni perannya sebagai orang yang angkuh dan suka meremehkan orang lain.

Kris menggenggam tangan Suho, berharap agar kekasihnya itu tidak merasa rendah diri hanya karena ucapan Yunho. Kris juga sedikit menoleh kepada Suho dan memberikan senyuman, bermaksud mengatakan kepada Suho bahwa dia akan ada di sisi Suho dan dia tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun merendahkan Suho. Suho membalas senyuman Kris dengan senyuman manisnya. Dia mengangguk, tanda dia mengerti arti tatapan Kris. Kris lalu mengusap rambut Suho lembut sebelum kembali menatap Yunho.

"_Nobody's perfect_ Yunho-ssi. Semua orang pasti memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangannya sendiri. Begitu pun anda. Lalu, apa tadi kata anda, berhati mulia. Tidak seperti itu Yunho-ssi. Aku hanya bermata jeli saja karena dapat melihat kelebihan seseorang di balik kekurangannya. Mungkin Yunho-ssi harus memperkerjakan seseorang seperti Siwon hyung agar Yunho-ssi juga bisa sama seperti aku. Jeli terhadap potensi seseorang yang begitu mengagumkan." Sindir Kris balik.

Yunho menatap ke mata Kris yang dengan tegas membela Siwon hyung. Bukan merasa marah karena telah di sindir sedemikian rupa oleh Kris, Yunho justru merasa senang dan lega karena ternyata adiknya berada di bawah pimpinan yang baik dan bijaksana. Yunho pun sedikit merasa malu dengan dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa membela Siwon seperti yang dilakukan Kris. Mungkin jika Yunho memiliki keberanian yang sama seperti Kris, Siwon tidak akan membencinya seperti saat ini.

Yunho kemudian menelaah lagi ucapan Kris tadi. Tiba-tiba terbersit sebuah ide yang lebih baik daripada menjalankan kerjasama antara Jaejoong dengan Kris. Tentu, kerjasama tersebut tetap akan dilakukan mengingat Jaejoong benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan untuk pemotretan kali ini, tapi Yunho memiliki ide lain yang bisa membuatnya memiliki lebih banyak waktu dengan Siwon dan hanya dengannya. Yunho pun tersenyum lebar dengan idenya tersebut, dan dia yakin Kris tidak akan menolak ide ini.

"Begitukah? Ya, mungkin kau benar Kris-ssi. Mungkin aku perlu memperkerjakan seseorang seperti pegawaimu itu. Ah, bagaimana jika begini. Kebetulan aku sedang mempersiapkan pernikahanku dengan Jaejoong. Tadinya aku akan memakai jasa appa untuk _pre-wedding photo shoot_ dan seluruh media fotografi saat pernikahan nanti. Tapi dengan usulmu tadi, bagaimana jika untuk _pre-wedding photo shoot_-nya ditangani olehmu? Dan pegawaimu tadi yang menjadi fotografernya." Tawar Yunho yang mendapat tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari Kris dan juga Suho.

Kris yang tadinya marah karena sikap Yunho, sekarang menjadi heran dengan tawaran Yunho tadi. Walau dalam hati, tawaran ini sangat bagus untuk mengukuhkan nama perusahaannya di dunia media fotografi. Bayangkan saja, perusahaannya akan menangani _event_ dari saingannya sendiri dan saingannya tersebut merupakan perusahaan yang terpandang dan berpengaruh di kota ini.

Hanya saja di lain sisi, Kris cemas semua ini hanyalah akal bulus dari Yunho yang notabene bisa dikatakan saingannya karena peran Kangin yang merupakan saingan bisnis Kris. Kris juga cemas jika tawaran ini hanya digunakan Yunho dan keluarganya untuk mempermainkan Siwon hyung.

"Tawaran yang menarik, tapi sepertinya dengan berat hati aku harus menolaknya Yunho-ssi. Maksudku, kami pasti akan kewalahan menangani dua proyek sekaligus jika aku menerima tawaran darimu."

"Soal itu kau tidak perlu cemas Kris-ssi. Proyek Jae masih menunggu satu bulan lagi karena Jae masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa design untuk koleksi musim seminya. Hal itu juga yang menyebabkan Jae tidak bisa kemari hari ini. Sedangkan untuk permintaanku, pemotretan itu sudah harus bisa dilaksanakan seminggu dari sekarang. Tentunya untuk proyekku tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bukan. Mungkin sekitar seminggu atau dua minggu sudah bisa diselesaikan."

"Memang bisa saja tapi…"

"Tentunya kau mampu menangani permintaanku dan Jae dengan baik bukan. _Overall_, kau sendiri yang mengklaim dirimu jeli dalam melihat kelebihan seseorang. Berarti aku bisa menganggap kau pun jeli dalam menerima pekerjaan yang berpotensi baik untuk perusahaanmu. Lagipula, aku penasaran dengan kemampuan pegawaimu yang… Apa tadi kau bilang, ah, memiliki kekurangan." Cibir Yunho lagi memotong keberatan Kris sekaligus memancing aura persaingan dari Kris. Yunho juga berusaha agar Kris terpancing amarahnya dengan sekali lagi meremehkan kemampuan Siwon.

"Kau tidak usah khawatir dengan kemampuan Siwon hyung Yunho-ssi. Siwon hyung 2 kali lebih kompeten dibanding fotografer anda yang… Apa istilah yang biasanya dipakai oleh keluarga anda, oh, orang normal. Siwon hyung lebih baik karena dia luar biasa. _He's exceptional_." Cibir balik Kris berharap Yunho akan marah dan tidak bersungguh menawarkan pekerjaan tadi. Jujur, walau Kris tahu Siwon sangat bisa diandalkan, Kris ragu apakah mereka bisa menyelesaikan dia proyek dengan waktu yang bisa dibilang terbatas.

Kris menunggu kata penolakan dari Yunho namun sayangnya yang dia dapatkan adalah senyum bisnis pewaris Jung tersebut. Kris semakin dibuat terkejut ketika Yunho mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Kris, tanda bahwa mereka sudah mencapai kesepakatan. Mau tidak mau Kris akhirnya menerima uluran tangan itu dan menyetujui permintaan Yunho untuk mengambil proyek pemotretan untukfoto pernikahannya.

"Oke, sekarang mari kita bahas proyek pemotretan Jae." Sahut Yunho masih tersenyum sementara Kris dan Suho masih sedikit bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Bagi yang menunggu wonkyu moment, harap bersabar ya... Karena masih akan lama T^T...

Oke itu aja dulu. Silahkan meninggalkan jejaknya. Gomen untuk typos and kegajean disana-sini. _**Keep Calm and Ship Wonkyu**_. (and Yunjae for me XD)

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :**** Exceptional**** 3**

**Pairing****/Charas**** : **Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kangteuk, Yunjae, Yesung, Krisho

**Genre** **:** Family, Romance, Angst, Drama

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed a.k.a. Typos everywhere, GS, AU, OOC, Crazy fingers -_-

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Kau tidak usah khawatir dengan kemampuan Siwon hyung Yunho-ssi. Siwon hyung 2 kali lebih kompeten dibanding fotografer anda yang… Apa istilah yang biasanya dipakai oleh keluarga anda, oh, orang normal. Siwon hyung lebih baik karena dia luar biasa. He's exceptional." Cibir balik Kris berharap Yunho akan marah dan tidak bersungguh menawarkan pekerjaan tadi. Jujur, walau Kris tahu Siwon sangat bisa diandalkan, Kris ragu apakah mereka bisa menyelesaikan dia proyek dengan waktu yang bisa dibilang terbatas. _

_Kris menunggu kata penolakan dari Yunho namun sayangnya yang dia dapatkan adalah senyum bisnis pewaris Jung tersebut. Kris semakin dibuat terkejut ketika Yunho mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Kris, tanda bahwa mereka sudah mencapai kesepakatan. Mau tidak mau Kris akhirnya menerima uluran tangan itu dan menyetujui permintaan Yunho untuk mengambil proyek pemotretan untukfoto pernikahannya. _

"_Oke, sekarang mari kita bahas proyek pemotretan Jae." Sahut Yunho masih tersenyum sementara Kris dan Suho masih sedikit bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi._

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Seminggu Kemudian – Kediaman Keluarga Jung**

Siwon berdiri terpaku di depan gerbang tinggi nan kokoh dari kediaman keluarga Jung. Kediaman dimana dia pernah tinggal dulu selama 18 tahun hidupnya sebelum dirinya pergi bersama dengan Yesung, mencoba memulai kehidupan yang baru. Siwon terus terpaku sampai dia merasakan getaran di saku celananya. Siwon lalu mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar itu dan melihat bahwa ada satu pesan dari Yesung.

_**From : Yesung Appa**_

_**Wonnie, apa kau sudah sampai disana nak? Ingat, mereka sudah bukan keluargamu lagi. Mereka hanya orang asing. Kau adalah Kim Siwon, putraku. Putra Kim Jongwoon. Ingat itu. Jadi jangan tampakkan kesedihanmu. Kau harus kuat nak. Appa menyayangimu.**_

Seulas senyum tulus menghiasi wajah tampan Siwon ketika dia selesai membaca pesan itu. Siwon tahu bahwa Yesung begitu mencemaskannya ketika dia mengatakan bahwa kantornya menerima proyek dari keluarga Jung dan dia yang akan mengerjakan proyek itu. Awalnya, Yesung menentang jika Siwon yang mengerjakannya. Yesung bahkan nekad ingin menghubungi Kris dan memintanya agar membatalkan proyek itu atau paling tidak mengganti Siwon dengan fotografer lain. Namun usahanya tidak terjadi karena Siwon sendiri.

Siwon mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin melarikan diri lagi. Dia tidak ingin menampik bahwa suatu hari nanti, mau tidak mau dia pasti akan bertemu juga dengan keluarga kandungnya. Terlebih lagi setelah Siwon bertemu dengan Yunho. Siwon jadi berpikir tentang dirinya dan hidupnya.

Selama lima tahun terakhir ini, Siwon telah berkerja keras agar dirinya menjadi seseorang yang sukses dan bisa membanggakan semua orang. Siwon ingin menunjukkan kepada semua orang termasuk kepada keluarga Jung bahwa dia bukan benalu dan beban. Dia mampu mengurus dirinya sendiri. Hanya saja, sampai terakhir kali dia bertemu dengan Yunho, perasaan rendah diri dan terkucilkan masih bergelayut di hati pria berlesung pipi tersebut. Siwon masih menganggap dirinya belum layak untuk bertemu dengan keluarganya dulu.

Namun kini, hal itu harusnya tidak lagi menjadi momok baginya. Setelah berjam-jam termenung memikirkan semua yang sudah terjadi kepadanya, Siwon sadar bahwa jika dia terus mencari penilaian dari keluarga Jung, seumur hidupnya Siwon akan terus merasa rendah diri. Bagi Siwon, seberapa kerasnya dia berusaha, seberapa kerasnya dia mencoba menunjukkan kemampuannya, keluarganya tidak akan mengakui dirinya. Keluarga kandungnya sendiri tidak akan pernah menerimanya. Seharusnya Siwon lebih memikirkan apa yang terbaik bagi dirinya dan bukan pengakuan dai orang lain yang tidak pernah memperhatikan dia sama sekali. Siwon masih memiliki Yesung, Kris dan juga Suho. Mereka lah yang seharusnya Siwon inginkan pengakuannya.

Siwon sekali lagi mengalirkan airmatanya karena keluarga Jung. Namun kali ini airmata itu adalah airmata kesedihan untuk yang terakhir kalinya karena Siwon berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan berusaha melupakannya semuanya. Dia tidak akan lari lagi. Dia akan menghadapi keluarga Jung sebagai Kim Siwon. Dia akan menjadi dirinya sendiri. Mungkin di perjalanan menuju kesana akan banyak halangan dan emosi yang menguras tenaga Siwon baik fisik maupun mental. Namun siwon bisa bertahan selama 14 tahun, dia bertahan selama lima tahun, dan dia pasti akan bertahan untuk seterusnya.

Siwon kembali memandangi ponselnya lalu mulai mengetik beberapa kata untuk membalas pesan Yesung.

_**To : Yesung Appa**_

_**Appa tenang saja. Aku sudah tidak sedih lagi. Aku punya appa dan teman-teman yang menyayangiku. Jadi aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku juga sangat menyayangi appa.**_

Siwon menekan tanda kirim di ponselnya lalu kembali menatap rumah besar itu sebelum dia kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan kepada seseorang.

_**To : Kris Sajangnim**_

_**Kris, aku sudah di depan gerbang rumah Jung Yunho-ssi. Bagaimana caranya aku masuk? Aku tidak mungkin bisa berkomunikasi dengan penjaga rumah ini melalui intercom bukan?!"**_

Siwon menunggu sesaat balasan dari Kris. Tidak berselang dua menit, ponsel Siwon bergetar kembali.

_**From : Kris Sajangnim**_

_**Akhirnya kau datang juga hyung. Salahmu sendiri kenapa tadi kau keras kepala mau pergi sendiri. Kau tunggu saja disana nanti akan ada yang menjemputmu. Rumah apa ini?! Kenapa untuk ke dalam rumahnya saja harus menggunakan mobil golf?! Merepotkan! Jangan sampai kau tersasar hyung.**_

_**Aku tidak mungkin tersasar Kris, karena aku tahu seluk beluk rumah ini. Ini rumahku dulu.**_ Batin Siwon meski satu senyum simpul terpatri diwajahnya karena keluhan Kris tadi. Siwon geli karena Kris tidak mengira bahwa keluarga Jung benar-benar kaya. Siwon tahu selama ini Kris beranggapan bahwa kekayaan keluarga Jung masih sebanding dengan kekayaan keluarga Wu. Sayangnya, Kris harus mau menerima kenyataan bahwa saingannya itu adalah saingan terberatnya.

Selagi Siwon sibuk dengan ponselnya, tiba-tiba pintu gerbang otomatis itu terbuka. Siwon tentu tidak mendengar suara mesin yang menyebabkan gerbang itu terbuka, namun dia dapat merasakan pergerakkannya. Siwon pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menanti siapa kiranya orang yang akan menjemputnya.

Siwon dapat melihat kendaraan seperti mobil golf sudah berada tak jauh di depannya. Akan tetapi Siwon masih belum melihat jelas siapa yang mengendarai mobil golf itu. Dengan sedikit menyipitkan matanya lalu berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan, akhirnya Siwon tahu siapa orang yang sudah menjemputnya.

"Apa kabar Siwon-ah?" sapa orang itu yang ternyata Yunho. Siwon sempat tersentak ketika yang menjemputnya adalah Yunho, tetapi dia mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang bergemuruh. Dia mengingat janji yang dia buat sendiri dan berusaha menepatinya. Siwon harus bersikap seolah-olah orang yang ada di depannya saat ini adalah kliennya dan bukan kakak kandungnya. Dia harus bersikap profesional.

Siwon membaca gerak bibir Yunho yang menyapanya, kemudian membalas dengan membungkuk hormat sebelum dia mengeluarkan _tablet _miliknya. Siwon menuliskan beberapa kata di _tablet_ putih itu lalu menunjukkan kepada Yunho.

"_**Baik Yunho-ssi, bagaimana dengan anda sendiri?" **_tanya Siwon balik. Yunho mengenali tulisan formal Siwon yang berarti Siwon menganggapnya seperti orang asing. Yunho berusaha tersenyum meski hatinya sakit kala sang adik seperti tidak mengakuinya lagi sebagai seorang kakak. Tetapi Yunho paham benar, Siwon berhak melakukan ini semua. Dia berhak untuk bersikap acuh tak acuh karena keluarga ini dulunya bersikap yang sama kepadanya.

"Aku baik, terima kasih sudah menanyakan kabarku. Ah, lebih baik kau lekas naik Siwon-ah. Kita sudah ditunggu di lokasi pemotretan." Ucap Yunho lalu menaiki lagi kendaraannya sembari menunggu Siwon untuk ikut naik. Siwon pun mengikuti Yunho dan duduk di sebelah Yunho. Mereka berdua beranjak menuju rumah utama dimana semua orang sudah menunggu keduanya.

Sementara itu di dalam rumah, tampak dua orang pria dan wanita yang duduk menunggu kedatangan Yunho dan Siwon. Sebenarnya mereka tidak perlu menunggu keduanya untuk datang terlebih dulu apalagi salah satunya adalah fotografer yang akan mereka sewa jasanya. Namun bagi sepasang suami istri pemilik rumah megah tersebut, Siwon lebih dari sekedar fotografer. Siwon memiliki arti lebih dari itu walau mereka tidak yakin apakah Siwon masih menganggap mereka berarti bagi dirinya.

Keduanya terlihat gelisah menanti kedatangan Yunho dan Siwon. Apalagi sang wanita. Dia terus berjalan dari sisi kanan ke sisi kiri berulang kali membuat sebagian orang yang tidak mengenalnya seperti Kris dan Suho, menjadi kebingungan karena mereka tidak mengerti mengapa istri dari pengusaha besar seperti Jung Kangin begitu gugup dan resah hanya karena menunggu fotografer mereka. Sedangkan Jung Kangin sendiri terus berdiri di depan jendela besar, matanya terus mengawasi ke bawah tepatnya ke pintu depan di lantai 1 apabila kedua orang yang ditunggunya sudah tiba. Dia sama gugupnya dengan sang istri, Leeteuk.

Suho yang kebingungan akhirnya menepuk lengan Kris agar pria pemilik _poker face_ sempurna itu memperhatikannya. Kris menoleh dan saat itu juga Suho langsung menggerakan tangannya.

"_Oppa, kenapa mereka kelihatan begitu gelisah? Apa kita berbuat sesuatu yang salah? Aku jadi cemas jika begini."_ Setelah mengatakan itu kepada Kris, Suho menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Kris menghela nafas perlahan sebelum mengusap ibu jarinya ke bibir Suho agar gadisnya tidak melukai diri sendiri dengan menggigit bibir seperti itu. Kris tersenyum sebelum membalas dengan gerakan tangan. Kris tidak bersuara karena dia tidak ingin pembicaraannya dengan Suho terdengar dan menyinggung keluarga Jung. Kris takut dianggap tidak sopan jika membicarakan perilaku mereka.

"_Oppa juga tidak mengerti baby. Yang pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan Siwon hyung. Kau lihat tadi bagaimana senangnya mereka meski akhirnya mereka terlihat panik ketika kita membenarkan bahwa Siwon hyung yang menjadi fotografer pemotretan kali ini."_

"_Memangnya Siwon oppa kenal dengan mereka ya? Lalu kenapa Siwon oppa tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepada kita?"_ tanya Suho sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, membuatnya menjadi sangat menggemaskan. Suho sedang berusaha menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi dan tidak menyadari Kris sudha sangat ingin menciumnya jika bukan karena mereka berada di rumah klien mereka.

"Mereka sudah sampai." Suara berat Kangin membuat semua orang memanglingkan wajah mereka menatap Kangin. Pria besar yang memiliki charisma kuat itu juga sudah memanglingkan wajahnya dari jendela dan menatap lurus kepada Leeteuk.

"Dia sudah sampai yeobo." Ulang Kangin dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya yang tetap tampan meski sedikit dimakan oleh usia. Pria yang hampir mendekati usia 50 tahun itu berjalan perlahan mendekati Leeteuk dan memeluk istrinya tersebut dengan erat. Kangin dapat merasakan getaran tubuh Leeteuk yang saat ini pasti sedang menangis. Melihat tingkah laku pasangan Jung tersebut, Suho dan Kris semakin bingung dibuatnya. Mereka menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

Merasa perlu mendapat kejelasan, Kris memberanikan dirinya bermaksud menanyakan mengapa Kangin dan Leeteuk begitu emosional hanya dengan kedatangan Siwon dan juga Yunho. Kris semakin penasaran dengan hubungan antara Siwon dan juga keluarga Jung. Kecurigaannya mulai tumbuh sejak Siwon yang pergi tiba-tiba dari café saat bertemu dengan Yunho. Lalu sikap aneh Yunho yang bersikeras memakai jasa Siwon untuk pemotretan _pre wedding_-nya. Ditambah dengan Siwon yang kelihatan shok dan panik ketika Kris mengatakan bahwa dia menerima pekerjaan dari Yunho dan pria tersebut menginginkan Siwo yang menanganinya. Dan sekarang, Kris melihat pasangan Jung begitu terpengaruh hanya dengan satu nama, yaitu Siwon.

Kris sudah berjalan menuju pasangan Jung tersebut dan baru saja ingin menanyakan apa yang menggangu pikirannya ketika Yunho dan Siwon memasuki ruangan keluarga Jung di lantai 2 ini. Kris melihat Siwon dan kecurigaannya semakin bertambah ketika dia menyaksikan Siwon seperti terkejut dan sama gugupnya meski pria beralis tebal itu berusaha menutupi semuanya dengan bersikap seolah dia baru saja bertemu dengan pasangan Jung tersebut. Tapi mata jeli Kris melihat sesuatu yang aneh disini dan dia akan mencari tahu apa itu.

"Appa, umma, ini adalah Kim Siwon. Dia yang akan menjadi fotograferku dan Jaejoong untuk foto _pre-wedding_ kami. Siwon-ah, mereka adalah orang tuaku." Sahut Yunho memperkenalkan Kangin dan Leeteuk setelah sebelumnya Yunho menepuk pelan bahu Siwon agar dia memperhatikan gerak bibir Yunho.

Siwon mengangguk kepada Yunho kemudian beralih kepada Kangin dan Leeteuk dan membungkuk hormat. Namun hanya itu yang bisa Siwon lakukan. Dia tidak mungkin berbicara dengan mereka menggunakan _tablet_ seperti biasanya karena Siwon yakin Kangin dan Leeteuk akan memandang rendah dirinya.

Sementara itu Leeteuk menatap Siwon dengan tatapan penuh kerinduan. Matanya masih terlihat berair dan pipinya juga masih basah karena airmatanya. Mungkin karena kerinduan itu pula lah yang membuat Leeteuk melupakan kesepakatannya dengan Yunho dan Kangin. Leeteuk terlalu senang karena masih memiliki waktu untuk bertemu dengan Siwon terlebih lagi sekarang tak ada lagi yang bisa menahannya sejak ayah mertuanya meninggal dunia dan tampuk kekuasaan berada di tangan Kangin.

Leeteuk melepaskan dirinya dari Kangin dan berlari ke arah Siwon lalu langsung memeluknya. Semua orang yang berada disana membelalakan kedua mata mereka menyaksikan Leeteuk tengah memeluk erat Siwon seakan jika sedikit saja dia lengah, maka Siwon akan lenyap tak berbekas. Bagaimana dengan Siwon? Tentu saja dia merasa terkejut bukan main dengan perilaku Leeteuk. Siwon tidak pernah berpikir atau membayangkan adanya momen Leeteuk memeluknya seperti ini.

Saking terkejutnya, Siwon tak mampu menggerakan tubuhnya. Dia hanya berdiri terpaku di tempatnya dan merasakan kemeja depannya basah. Siwon benar-benar shok. Meskipun Siwon sudah menyatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan lebih percaya diri saat menghadapi keluarganya namun Siwon belum siap dengan apa yang tersaji sekarang. Dia belum siap.

Yunho yang berada di dekat Siwon mulai menyadari kepanikan Siwon. Dengan sigap, Yunho menarik kuat tubuh Leeteuk agar wanita itu melepaskan dekapannya. Leeteuk memberontak sedikit, meminta Yunho melepaskan dirinya. Namun dengan sekali tatapan dan sedikit isyarat dari Yunho agar Leeteuk melihat keadaan Siwon, wanita itu mulai tenang. Dia menatap Siwon yang terlihat gugup dan terkejut karena dirinya yang seenaknya memeluk Siwon. Leeteuk merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Siwon merasa tidak nyaman. Padahal dia sudah berjanji akan mengendalikan emosinya ketika bertemu dengan Siwon.

"Maaf Kangin-ssi, tapi sebaiknya kami tidak jadi menerima pekerjaan ini." Ucapan tiba-tiba tetapi tegas Kris tadi membuat Yunho, Leeteuk dan Kangin menoleh ke arah Kris.

"Saya tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi atau seperti apa hubungan anda dengan Siwon hyung, tapi sebagai pimpinan saya harus menjaga bawahan saya. Dan dari yang saya lihat, keluarga anda sudah membuat Siwon hyung merasa tidak nyaman. Jadi mohon maaf sekali lagi. Kami terpaksa menolak pekerjaan ini. Segala kerugian yang ada karena masalah ini, biarkan kami yang menanggungnya." Lanjut Kris lagi lalu berjalan ke arah Siwon. Kris memegang tangan Siwon agar Siwon menatapnya.

"Kita pergi hyung." ajak Kris dan tanpa basa basi menarik Siwon meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Suho pun mengikuti keduanya meski dia sempat membungkuk kepada Kangin, Leeteuk dan Yunho. Akan tetapi sebelum Kris sampai di pintu ruangan tersebut, langkah terhenti karena seruan Yunho.

"Kris-ssi." Kris pun berhenti dan berbalik menghadapi Yunho yang berjalan ke arahnya. Setelah Yunho sampai di hadapan Kris, pria itu langsung menyentakkan tangan Kris dari lengan Siwon. Yunho memandang tajam kepada Kris yang seperti biasanya tak mudah gentar hanya karena tatapan seperti yang diberikan oleh Yunho. Yang ada, Kris membalas tatapan Yunho sama dinginnya.

"Kau boleh atasan Siwon tapi aku adalah kakak kandungnya."

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Sebenarnya ini masih ada lanjutannya, tapi Nao takut terlalu panjang nanti semakin aneh dan membosankan. Makanya Nao potong deh. Terus, mohon maaf kalau Nao lupa kasih warning OOC. Jadinya banyak kemungkinan karakter di FF ini berbeda dengan karakter aslinya. Anggap aja Siwon dkk lagi maen drama XD

Di chapter ini masih belum ada wonkyu momentnya karena masih fokus sama keluarga dulu. Tapi pasti ada di chapter2 selanjutnya. Bersabar ya amazing readers yang kueren2

Oke, enough bicaranya. Langsung aja amazing readers bisa tinggalkan jejak setelah baca chappy ini. Gomen lagi untuk typos dan sikap seenak udelnya jari2 tangan Nao yang senang berpetualang _

_**Keep Calm and Ship Wonkyu**_. (and Yunjae for me XD)

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :**** Exceptional**** 4**

**Pairing****/Charas**** : **Siwon, Kyuhyun, Kangteuk, Yunjae, Yesung, Krisho

**Genre** **:** Family, Romance, Angst, Drama

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed a.k.a. Typos everywhere, GS, AU, OOC, Rated M for language, Crazy fingers -_-

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_Previous Chapter_

"_Maaf Kangin-ssi, tapi sebaiknya kami tidak jadi menerima pekerjaan ini." Ucapan tegas Kris tadi membuat Yunho, Leeteuk dan Kangin menoleh ke arah Kris. _

"_Saya tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi atau seperti apa hubungan anda dengan Siwon hyung, tapi sebagai pimpinan saya harus menjaga bawahan saya. Dan dari yang saya lihat, keluarga anda sudah membuat Siwon hyung merasa tidak nyaman. Jadi mohon maaf sekali lagi. Kami terpaksa menolak pekerjaan ini. Segala kerugian yang ada karena masalah ini, biarkan kami yang menanggungnya." Lanjut Kris lagi lalu berjalan ke arah Siwon. Kris memegang tangan Siwon agar Siwon menatapnya._

"_Kita pergi hyung." ajak Kris dan tanpa basa basi menarik Siwon meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Suho pun mengikuti keduanya meski dia sempat membungkuk kepada Kangin, Leeteuk dan Yunho. Akan tetapi sebelum Kris sampai di pintu ruangan tersebut, langkah terhenti karena seruan Yunho. _

"_Kris-ssi." Kris pun berhenti dan berbalik menghadapi Yunho yang berjalan ke arahnya. Setelah Yunho sampai di hadapan Kris, pria itu langsung menyentakkan tangan Kris dari lengan Siwon. Yunho memandang tajam kepada Kris yang seperti biasanya tak mudah gentar hanya karena tatapan seperti yang diberikan oleh Yunho. Yang ada, Kris membalas tatapan Yunho sama dinginnya._

"_Kau boleh atasan Siwon tapi aku adalah kakak kandungnya."_

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"Kau boleh atasan Siwon tapi aku adalah kakak kandungnya." Pernyataan Yunho tadi sontak saja membuat Kris membelalakan matanya, terkejut dengan pengakuan Yunho tadi. Tak hanya Kris seorang diri, Suho pun merasa demikian. Gadis manis itu membaca gerakan bibir Yunho dan dia sama terkejutnya dengan Kris. Tanpa bas-basi lagi, Suho langsung menghampiri Siwon dan menanyakan kebenaran atas ucapan Yunho. Suho benar-benar polos karena langsung bertindak demikian. Dia terpicu rasa ingin tahunya sehingga tak memikirkan apakah pertanyaannya akan membebani Siwon atau tidak.

"_Oppa! Apa benar kau adik Jung Yunho-ssi? Lalu kenapa marga kalian berbeda? Ah! Apa ayah kalian berbeda? Tapi Yesung ahjussi belum pernah menikah bukan? Lalu bagaimana kalian bisa bersaudara? Apa…"_

"_Suho. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya jika ka uterus bertanya tanpa jeda seperti itu."_ Siwon mengatakan hal itu setelah dia memberhentikan gerakan tangan Suho yang tak habis-habisnya menanyakan perihal hubungannya dengan Yunho. Siwon yang terpaku karena kaget dengan pengakuan Yunho tadi sedikit mencair karena gangguan dari Suho. Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Suho membuatnya sedikit teralihkan dari keterkejutannya.

Yakin Suho telah lebih tenang dan mau memperhatikannya, Siwon menghela nafas terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Suho. Siwon juga sempat memandang ke arah Kris yang juga terlihat menuntut jawaban dari Siwon. Siwon memandang kedua orang itu dengan tatapan sendu sekaligus tersirat penyesalan. Siwon tidak mengira bahwa dia harus memberitahu Suho dan Kris tentang masa lalu yang ingin dia simpan seumur hidupnya. Sungguh, dia tidak mengerti mengapa semuanya menjadi berantakan seperti ini. Mengapa Yunho bisa begitu lugas mengatakan hal itu kepada Kris.

Siwon hanya menginginkan hari ini berlalu seperti biasanya saat dia bekerja dengan klien lain. Namun seharusnya Siwon tahu bahwa jika sudah berhadapan dengan keluarga Jung maka mustahil tidak akan terjadi sesuatu. Ditambah dia sendiri memiliki masa lalu dengan keluarga kandungnya itu. Masa lalu yang harus dia bagi dengan Kris dan Suho.

"Hyung." panggil Kris sambil memegang lengan Siwon. Kris masih menunggu kepastian dari Siwon. Dia tidak marah, kaget tapi tidak marah. Kris hanya ingin mengetahui apa gerangan hubungan antara Siwon dan keluarga yang menurutnya seenaknya ini dan alasan Siwon menutupi kebenaran ini darinya.

"_Jawab dengan jujur apakah yang dikatakan oleh Yunho-ssi itu adalah benar?"_ tanya Kris dengan gerakan tangan. Dia sengaja tidak bersuara karena dia tidak ingin pembicaraannya di ganggu oleh Yunho. Kris sadar Yunho masih berada di dekatnya, menunggu reaksi dari Siwon atas penyataan yang mengejutkan tadi.

Siwon sendiri diam sesaat sebelum dia menjawab pertanyaan Kris dengan anggukkan. Siwon tahu percuma dia menutupi kenyataan yang ada. Siwon sudah siap jika Kris marah kepadanya dan dia siap jika Kris memutuskan untuk memecatnya karena tidak berterus terang mengenai identitas sebenarnya. Siwon sudah siap untuk itu semua namun Siwon tidak siap ketika Kris hanya menepuk bahunya beberapa kali sebelum kembali bertanya seakan kebenaran yang dia utarakan bukan sesuatu yang perlu diributkan.

"_Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kepadaku sejak awal hyung?" tanya Kris lagi._

"_Karena aku tidak pernah merasa menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini Kris. Kau bisa bilang kalau aku adalah apel busuk di keluarga yang sempurna ini."_ Siwon berkata dengan memaksakan senyumannya. Dia kembali mengingat bagaimana dulu orang tua kandung dan kakaknya sendiri memperlakukannya. Sedangkan Kris, matanya kian membulat mendengar perkataan Siwon. Kris mempunyai satu dugaan lain berdasarkan hal itu dan dia butuh kepastian.

"Apa mereka membuangmu hyung?" tanya Kris lagi dan kali ini Kris mengatakannya dengan keras. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi keluarga ini dan melihat Kangin, Leeteuk dan Yunho tersentak lalu menundukkan kepala mereka, tanpa jawaban dari Siwon pun Kris sudah tahu jawabannya.

Namun pria berdarah campuran itu menunggu jawaban dari Siwon yang terlihat ragu untuk mengungkapkannya. Kris paham, jika memang Siwon dibuang maka masa lalu pahit itu pasti melukai hatinya terlalu dalam.

"_Mereka tidak membuangku Kris. Sudah aku katakan bukan bahwa aku tidak pernah menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka. Jadi aku tidak pernah terbuang. Mereka justru memberikan aku seseorang yang sangat berharga untukku. Yesung appa adalah keluargaku sekarang. Kalian keluargaku sekarang."_ Jawab Siwon. Kris mengangguk-angguk, mengerti maksud perkataan Siwon. Kris lalu menatap lagi ke arah Yunho dan tanpa peringatan sama sekali, Kris meninju wajah Yunho tepat dipipi dan rahangnya.

Semua kembali terkejut dengan perbuatan Kris yang sedikit anarkis. Tapi siapa yang bisa menyalahkannya. Kris adalah orang yang paling mengerti seperti apa penderitaan Siwon meski dia baru mendengarnya saat ini. Kris tahu karena Suho pernah mengalami rasanya dibuang oleh orang lain. Bedanya Suho diasingkan oleh teman-temannya dulu dan keluarga mendiang ayahnya yang tidak setuju dengan pernikahan ayah dan ibunya. Bedanya lagi, saat itu Suho sudah memiliki Kris dan ibundanya sehingga Suho mampu bertahan. Sedangkan Siwon, dia hanya memiliki Yesung. Ditambah lagi Kris tahu bahwa Siwon pasti dianggap telah mati karena Kris sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar keluarga Jung membeberkan bahwa mereka mempunyai putra selain Yunho.

Kris menatap Yunho yang terduduk di lantai karena pukulannya. Kris memandang pria berbibir hati itu dengan tatapan tajam sebelum memperhatikan Siwon yang rahangnya terbuka lebar karena perbuatan Kris. Melihat betapa terkejutnya Siwon, Kris semakin melebarkan senyumnya dia juga terkikik geli. Tidak ada kekhawatiran sama sekali apabila Yunho marah dan menuntut Kris karena perbuatan tidak menyenangkan.

"Apa kau puas hyung?" tanya Kris yang membuat Siwon semakin bingung. Dia tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan Kris.

"Apa sekarang kau puas karena melihat dia tersungkur disana? Gila! Rahangnya kuat juga. Tanganku jadi sakit." Ujar Kris lagi. Membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit sampai Siwon paham dengan pertanyaan Kris tadi. Ternyata Kris ingin membalas keluarga Jung untuk Siwon walau caranya sedikit kasar. Siwon tersenyum kepada Kris. Dadanya merasa hangat karena terharu Kris selalu membelanya. Siwon berpikir, budi baik apa di kehidupannya yang lalu sehingga dia bisa bertemu orang sebaik Kris.

Siwon mengangguk pelan sebagai tanda dia sudah puas. Meski Siwon tak pernah berpikir satu kali pun untuk memukul kakaknya sendiri tapi demi Kris, Siwon akan menyetujui apapun yang dia lakukan. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya lalu meminta Suho untuk menangani Kris selagi dia menghadapi Yunho dan kedua orang tuanya. Perbuatan Kris tadi membuat Siwon merasa lebih berani untuk bisa berhadapan dengan keluarganya yang dulu meninggalkannya. Dia pun harus konsekuen dengan dirinya sendiri yang telah berjanji akan lebig kuat dan tegar serta tidak terpengaruh lagi dengan mereka. Meski sulit daripada yang dibayangkan, namun Siwon harus mencobanya dari sekarang atau dia akan selamanya terbelenggu masa lalu yang menyakitkan itu.

Siwon membantu Yunho untuk berdiri. Dia pun memberikan sapu tangannya kepada Yunho agar kakaknya itu bisa menghapus jejak darah di sudut pipinya karena goresan cincin Kris saat dia memukulnya tadi. Siwon menampakkan senyum tulus yang selalu dia berikan sejak dulu kepada keluarganya ini walau kali ini senyum itu tidak sesedih dulu.

Siwon menatap mereka satu per satu. Siwon tidak akan memungkiri jika dia masih menyayangi keluarganya tersebut, masih merindukan mereka, masih berharap mereka pun akan membalas rasa sayang itu. Namun Siwon juga tahu, bahwa hal itu mustahil karena meskipun mereka bisa menerima dirinya jika melihat bagaimana tadi Leeteuk memeluknya dengan erat, Siwon tidak yakin Siwon bisa melupakan begitu saja apa yang sudah terjadi selama 14 tahun hidupnya. Tidak, dia tidak dendam hanya saja masa lalu itu masih terus membayangi dan Siwon masih membutuhkan waktu. Tapi satu kata yang bisa Siwon utarakan sekarang dengan apa yang sudah terjadi, Leeteuk memeluknya dan Yunho dengan gamblang mengakuinya sebagai adik, yaitu,

"_Terima kasih."_ Sahut Siwon meski tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya dan juga meski keluarga Jung tidak tahu arti gerakan tangannya.

"_Terima kasih karena kalian, aku ada di dunia ini."_ Lanjut Siwon lagi. Dia berhenti sejenak mencoba melihat reaksi ketiganya tapi ketika Kangin, Leeteuk dan Yunho hanya diam, tak mengerti satu pun gerakan isyarat Siwon, dia melanjutkan lagi perkataannya.

"_Terima kasih karena kalian telah menjadi keluarga yang menyayangiku meski hanya selama 4 tahun di awal hidupku. Terima kasih karena kalian masih mau melihatku saat ini meski kalian sudah bersusah payah agar aku tidak hadir lagi dalam kehidupan kalian. Tapi jangan cemas. Aku mengumpulkan keberanianku datang ke rumah ini lagi bukan hanya karena pekerjaanku tapi karena aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita karena aku sudah memiliki keluarga baru. Keluarga baru yang menerimaku apa adanya. Keluarga yang mencintaiku dengan tulus. Keluarga tercintaku."_

Kris dan Suho memandangi Siwon sebelum mereka saling pandang satu sama lain. Seulas senyum kebanggaan dan kekaguman menghiasi wajah mereka berdua. Belum lagi rasa haru dan senang karena Siwon menganggap mereka adalah keluarganya. Kris dan Suho begitu bangga dan kagum dengan sikap Siwon yang tidak pernah mendendam terhadap keluarganya. Terlebih lagi Kris. Pria itu belum pernah melihat orang sekuat dan setegar Siwon.

Bagaimana bisa Siwon masih mengucapkan terima kasih kepada orang-orang ini. Hanya orang dengan kekuatan hati yang mampu berbuat demikian dan Kris akan memastikan bahwa keluarga Jung paham akan hal itu. Kris akan memastikan bahwa mereka menyesal karena sudah mensia-siakan seseorang yang begitu mengagumkan. Kris akan memastikan keinginan Siwon untuk memutuskan hubungan apapun dengan keluarga Jung terwujud.

"Siwon hyung mengucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian. Walau aku tidak tahu mengapa dia berbuat demikian untuk orang seperti kalian, tapi untuk menghormatinya aku akan menutup mataku dengan masalah ini. Oh, satu lagi. Kalian tak perlu susah payah mencoba berdamai dengan Siwon hyung. Dia sudah tidak menganggap kalian keluarga lagi." Ucap Kris menjelaskan arti bahasa isyarat dari Siwon tadi.

Ucapan Kris tadi sontak disambut dengan tatapan tidak percaya dari Kangin, Leeteuk dan Yunho. Mereka juga tidak menyangka Siwon akan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada mereka yang sudah membuangnya. Namun, mereka juga tidak bisa menutupi kepedihan hati mereka karena Siwon juga tidak mau menjalin hubungan lagi dengan mereka. Apakah Siwon sudah tidak mau kembali lagi menjadi bagian dari keluarga Jung? Seharusnya Kangin, Leeteuk dan Yunho tidak berharap banyak.

"Ayo hyung, kita pergi."

"_Maafkan aku Kris. Karena masalah pribadiku kau jadi harus membatalkan pekerjaan dengan Yunho-ssi. Kau pasti akan rugi besar karena jika kau menolak pekerjaan ini ada kemungkinan Jaejoong-ssi tidak akan menggunakan jasa kita. Aku sudah membuatmu susah."_ Ucap Siwon merasa bersalah karena masalah pribadinya jadi membebani Kris. Siwon tahu betapa pentingnya proyek dengan Jaejoong ini dan dia tidak mau jika keadaannya mempengaruhi itu. Akan tetapi Kris mempunyai pemikiran lain. Dengan santainya dia menepuk belakang kepala Siwon dan sedikit menegurnya karena sudah secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah beban bagi perusahaan.

"Aduh hyung. Aku rela tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan sebesar apapun asalkan kau senang. Aku tidak mau kau sedih hanya karena harus berhadapan dengan mereka."

"_Tapi…"_

"_Oppa, tadi kau sempat bilang bahwa aku dan Kris adalah keluargamu bukan? Jika demikian, oppa juga adalah keluarga kami. Dan aku yakin Kris oppa tidak akan pernah membiarkan anggota keluarganya bersedih karena orang lain. Kami ingin mereka bahagia. Kami ingin oppa bahagia."_ Potong Suho yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di dekat Siwon dan memegang lengannya agar perhatian Siwon teralih kepadanya saat dia mengatakan sesuatu. Siwon menatap senyum manis Suho dan merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatan dari genggaman Suho di lengannya seakan memberikan Siwon kekuatan.

"_Suho-ah…"_

"Karena itu, ayo pergi. Aku masih bisa mencari pekerjaan lain yang lebih membuatmu nyaman." Tegas Kris lagi yang tidak bisa dibantah lagi oleh Siwon. Siwon benar-benar bersyukur memiliki Kris dan juga Suho. Dia merasa terlindungi oleh keberanian Kris dan merasa selalu disayang oleh kelembutan Suho. Siwon tertawa melihat betapa over protectivenya Suho dan Kris terhadapnya. Terkadang Siwon bingung siapa yang hyung dan oppa disini. Namun disamping itu semua, Siwon berterima kasih dari lubuk hatinya kepada sepasang kekasih ini. Jika bukan karena mereka dan juga Yesung, hidupnya masih akan sama seperti dulu. Sendiri dan terbuang.

"Terima kasih." Kris memutar matanya malas karena Siwon tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih. Padahal Kris merasa apa yang dia lakukan sudah sewajarnya dilakukan oleh orang yang memiliki hati nurani. Kris menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum simpul sebelum kembali berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Jejaknya diikuti oleh Siwon dan Suho yang lagi-lagi masih sempat membungkuk kepada Kangin, Leeteuk dan Yunho sebelum mengejar Siwon dan Kris. Suho membungkuk tadi karena dia ingin agar paling tidak keluarga tersebut tidak terlalu marah karena mereka bertiga sudah berlaku kurang sopan dan membuat keributan di rumah keluarga Jung tersebut. Suho memiliki firasat bahwa ini tidak akan selesai sampai disini.

Bagaimana keadaan Kangin, Leeteuk dan Yunho? Ketiganya tentu saja menjadi semakin bersalah setelah melihat betapa dewasanya Siwon menghadapi masalah ini. Terutama Leeteuk dan Kangin. Mereka merasa telah berdosa besar terhadap buah hati mereka sendiri. Harta mereka yang tidak tergantikan. Kangin mungkin yang paling merasa bersalah diantara ketiganya karena dia tahu dialah penyebab Siwon memutuskan hubungan kekeluargaan dengan mereka.

Sedangkan Leeteuk, ibu kandung Siwon tersebut mulai menangis lagi dan terduduk karena tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit dan bersalah di hatinya. Tubuhnya seakan tidak memiliki tenaga lagi ketika Kris menyatakan bahwa Siwon sudah tidak mau menganggap mereka keluarga lagi. Leeteuk tahu ini mungkin hukuman yang setimpal karena sebagai ibu dia tidak mampu membesarkan dan membela buah hatinya sendiri. Akan tetapi rasa ditinggalkan ini, rasa pedih karena putranya sendiri menolak kehadirannya, membuat Leeteuk hancur. Dia tak tahu harus bagaimana agar rasa sakit ini menghilang.

Kangin yang melihat betapa terpuruknya Leetuk, ingin segera menenangkan sang istri. Tetapi apa dayanya sekarang. Leeteuk pasti menyalahkan dirinya dan lagi kangin pun sebenarnya ingin mengeluarkan semua perasaannya namun tak bisa karena dia merasa tak berhak. Dia tak berhak untuk merasa sedih karena semuanya hasil perbuatannya sendiri. Meskipun demikian, Kangin tetaplah manusia. Sekuat apapun dia menahan rasa pedih itu, ras itu tetap menekannya, membuatnya menangis dalam diam, membiarkan airmatanya mengalir begitu saja membasahi kedua pipinya.

Kangin ingin sekali mengatakan kepada Siwon bahwa dia bangga memilikinya sebagai putra tapi lidahnya seakan kelu dan tak mampu berucap. Kangin malu dengan dirinya sendiri karena bukan dia yang membesarkan Siwon sampai dia menjadi besar dan memiliki budi yang baik seperti itu. Kangin malu karena sahabatnya, Yesung, yang mampu melakukannya. Padahal Yesung belum menikah apalagi memiliki anak. Tapi dia mampu membesarkan Siwon menjadi seseorang yang patut dibanggakan.

Sedangkan Yunho, pria itu menatap pintu ruangan tersebut dengan nanar. Dua kali, dua kali dia hanya mampu melihat punggung Siwon yang meninggalkannya. Dua kali Yunho harus menelan kekalahan dari seorang bernama Wu Yifan. Mengapa dia, yang lebih muda daripada dirinya dan juga Siwon, memiliki keberanian sebesar itu untuk membela Siwon yang sebenarnya tidak memiliki pertalian darah apapun. Mengapa Kris mampu membuat Siwon memandangnya dengan takjub dan begitu mempercayainya. Mengapa Kris mampu bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada yang salah dengan Siwon, bahwa adiknya itu seperti orang kebanyakan yang tidak memerlukan perhatian khusus. Mengapa dan mengapa. Hanya kata itu yang berputar di benak Yunho.

Yunho menutup matanya rapat dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Sudah dua kali ini dirinya gagal menjadi seorang kakak. Pertama saat dia tidak membela sama sekali Siwon ketika mereka masih tinggal bersama dan kedua, ketika Siwon lebih memilih Kris, Suho dan Yesung sebagai keluarga dibandingkan dia dan kedua orang tua mereka. Ini adalah karma untuk mereka. Karma yang kejam karena dulu mereka yang mengingkari Siwon dan sekarang, mereka mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama hanya sakitnya lebih perih karena Siwon melakukannya karena memikirkan mereka bertiga. Karena Siwon menganggap keputusannya memutuskan hubungan dengan keluarga Jung demi kebahagiaan ketiganya.

Sementara itu di ruang lain di dekat ruang keluarga Jung, tampak 2 orang wanita yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing tanpa mengetahui kejadian di ruang keluarga kediaman Jung. Yang satu, wanita berambut panjang sepinggang dengan warna pirang kecoklatan, dengan kedua mata hitamnya yang besar dan indah, kulit yang putih cerah dan bibir merah yang merekah sedang memakai gaunnya untuk pemotretan yang sayang tidak jadi dilakukan walau yang bersangkutan belum mengetahuinya. Sedangkan yang satu lagi, wanita yang tak kalah cantiknya dengan wanita berambut pirang, wanita tinggi semampai yang memiliki rambut panjang selengan dengan warna coklat terang, dengan mata yang juga berwarna coklat, dan bibir sintal berwarna merah _cherry_, dan pipi yang belum kehilangan _baby fat_-nya serta kulitnya yang putih meskipun agak pucat dari wanita berambut pirang, sedang membaca majalah _fashion_ selagi menunggu temannya bersiap diri.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Kyu? Gaun yang ini tidak terlalu transparan bukan?" tanya wanita berambut pirang kepada sahabatnya yang dia panggil Kyu tadi. Cho Kyuhyun, mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah di pangkuannya dan menatap Jaejoong seksama dari ujung kaki sampai pucuk kepala.

"Rambutmu sepertinya lebih bagus digelung setengah Jae. Kalau kau biarkan terurai seperti itu kau lebih mirip pengantin dari neraka." Ucap Kyuhyun memberikan pendapatnya. Jae, atau Kim Jaejoong, memutar matanya malas dengan komentar sadis sahabatnya itu. Jika dia tidak mengenal Kyuhyun sejak mereka kecil, Jaejoong mungkin sudah menangis dan meminta Kyuhyun pergi. Seenaknya saja dia menyebut Jaejoong dengan pengantin dari neraka.

"Kyu, aku menanyakan apakah gaunku cukup bagus atau tidak bukan soal rambutku."

"Sama saja gajah centil. Gaunmu akan terlihat mengerikan jika rambutmu juga mengerikan."

"Kau yang mengerikan dasar setan."

"_And proud of it_."

"_Like hell you did_." Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun saling bertukar kata-kata mutiara khas mereka sebelum mereka tertawa bersama. Mereka memang sering saling olok meski hanya sebatas candaan belaka.

Kyuhyun bangun dari tempatnya untuk memeriksa sekali lagi gaun Jaejoong sekaligus mendudukan Jaejoong dan menghadap kaca rias sekali lagi. Kyuhyun lalu mengambil sisir dan mulai menata rambut Jaejoong sambil mengatakan sesuatu yang terus mengganggunya sejak dia sampai ke rumah ini.

"Jae."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau siap bertemu calon adik iparmu?" Wajah berbinar Jaejoong langsung menghilang ketika pertanyaan Kyuhyun terucap dari bibir sang model. Kyuhyun menghentikan sapuan sisirnya dari rambut Jaejoong, menunggu jawaban dari desaigner muda itu. Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang sebelum membuka mulutnya.

"Aku…"

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **If you want to kill because there are no wonkyu moment, you can't. Soalnya nanti cerita ini ga selesai dunk :p

Anyway, Nao update lagi sekaligus info ke amazing readers kalo untuk beberapa waktu ke depan mungkin Nao akan jarang update. Bukan ga mau atau ga bisa, tapi lebih ke memilih prioritas.

I just got a new job so I will busy for a least one or two month. Jadi kalo amazing readers ingin marah, Nao mengerti (meski Nao takut juga sih _)

Terus, Nao masih akan selalu setia mengucapkan kata gomen untuk kegajean alur yang ada di FF ini. Sekali lagi salahkan otak ama jari Nao.

Otre itu aja. Silahkan amazing readers tinggalkan jejak setelah baca chappy ini. Gomen lagi untuk typos and bla, bla, bla…

_**Keep Calm and **__**Ship Wonkyu**_. (and Yunjae for me XD)

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Title :**** Exceptional**** 5**

**Pairing****/Charas**** : **Wonkyu, Kangteuk, Yunjae, Yesung, Krisho

**Genre** **:** Family, Romance, Angst, Drama

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God

**Warning : **Un-betaed a.k.a. Typos everywhere, GS, AU, OOC, Rated M for language, Crazy fingers -_-

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

_Previous Chapter_

_Kyuhyun bangun dari tempatnya untuk memeriksa sekali lagi gaun Jaejoong sekaligus mendudukan Jaejoong dan menghadap kaca rias sekali lagi. Kyuhyun lalu mengambil sisir dan mulai menata rambut Jaejoong sambil mengatakan sesuatu yang terus mengganggunya sejak dia sampai ke rumah ini._

"_Jae."_

"_Hm?"_

"_Apa kau siap bertemu calon adik iparmu?" Wajah berbinar Jaejoong langsung menghilang ketika pertanyaan Kyuhyun terucap dari bibir sang model. Kyuhyun menghentikan sapuan sisirnya dari rambut Jaejoong, menunggu jawaban dari desaigner muda itu. Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang sebelum membuka mulutnya._

"_Aku…"_

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"Aku tidak tahu Kyu. Maksudku, dia adalah orang yang tidak pernah aku temui selama aku mengenal Yunnie. Jika lima tahun yang lalu, Yunnie tidak mengalami depresi karena kehilangan adik kandungnya itu, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah tahu." Jawab Jae menatap Kyuhyun melalui cermin rias. Kyuhyun menatap balik ke arah Jaejoong lalu kembali menyisir rambut Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong paham bahwa Kyuhyun ingin agar dia melanjutkan ucapannya jika memang masih ada yang ingin Jaejoong ucapkan.

"Kau tahu Kyu, aku benar-benar shok saat Yunho mendadak membatalkan perjanjian dengan perusahaan media fotografi Kangin appa dan memilih menggunakan perusahaan milik Kris-ssi. Maksudku memang apa hubungannya sampai Yunnie harus memakai jasa Kris-ssi agar bisa bertemu dengan adik kandungnya?!" lanjut Jaejoong sedikit kesal. Pasalnya untuk kali ini, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bisa memperkirakan langkah Yunho.

"Lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun meminta Jaejoong terus mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya.

"Aku benar-benar clueless sampai Yunnie mengatakan bahwa adiknya itu bekerja di perusahaan Kris-ssi."

"Huh? Sebagai apa?"

"Entahlah. Yunnie tidak bilang."

"Oh. Lalu bagaimana kelanjutannya?"

"Aku sempat mengatakan kepada Yunnie agar tidak gegabah bertindak. Coba kau pikir Kyu, bagaimana perasaan adiknya itu ketika tiba-tiba dia harus bertatap muka dengan keluarga yang telah sekian lama meninggalkannya. Yunnie bersikap seakan mereka berdua hanya berpisah setahun dua tahun dan melepas rindu seolah tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan dampaknya." Keluh Jaejoong terhadap sikap Yunho. Jaejoong menarik nafas lalu melanjutkan lagi ucapannya.

"Jujur, aku semakin tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa jika aku bertemu dengannya juga sama sekali tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku dan juga perasaan adiknya yang sudah pasti menganggapku adalah orang asing. Dasar beruang jelek." Ejek Jaejoong kesal dengan sikap tunangannya yang seenaknya itu. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat tampang Jaejoong yang cemberut. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana persaan Jaejoong sekarang jika dia berada di posisinya saat ini.

Kyuhyun terdiam dan berkosentrasi menyelesaikan tatanan pada rambut Jaejoong. Dia masih memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika keluarga Jung bertemu lagi dengan anggota keluarga yang mereka telantarkan sendiri. Kyuhyun memikirkan dua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi kepada mereka. Pertama, pasti adik Yunho tersebut akan sangat membenci Yunho dan keluarganya. Kedua, adik Yunho sudah memaafkan Kangin, Leeteuk dan Yunho dan mau menerima mereka kembali menjadi keluarganya. Walau untuk yang terakhir tadi, Kyuhyun sedikit ragu karena sangat jarang orang yang memiliki hati mulia seperti itu sehingga dengan mudahnya memaafkan suatu perbuatan yang bagi orang luar sepertinya sungguh keterlaluan.

"Jae." Panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

"Apa?" balas Jaejoong

"Mengapa kau masih bersama dengan Yunho walau kau tahu seperti apa masa lalunya? Maksudku, kau tahu bagaimana keterlaluannya tindakan yang telah dia dan keluarganya lakukan terhadap anggota keluarga mereka sendiri. Memberikan anak sendiri kepada orang lain tanpa ada alasan yang jelas, itu benar-benar tindakan jahat. Dan Yunho sebagai kakaknya hanya diam. Kalau aku, sudah aku bakar hidup-hidup beruang kejam itu dan meninggalkannya jadi debu." Tukas Kyuhyun mengepalkan jemarinya kuat-kuat. Kalau dia mengingat lagi saat-saat Yunho menceritakan tentang apa yang dia dan keluarganya lakukan kepada adiknya, ingin rasanya saat itu juga Kyuhyun memberikan pelajaran kepada Yunho. Rupanya Yunho tidak menceritakan semua kejadian yang sebenarnya kepada Jaejoong dan juga Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali memperhatikan Jaejoong dan menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi tentang mengapa designer cantik itu masih mau menjalin hubungan dengan Yunho bahkan sekarang memutuskan untuk menikah dengannya. Jaejoong sendiri terkikik geli ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu menggebu-gebu ingin menghajar Yunho.

"Kau ini. Kalau seperti itu, kau juga kejam Kyu. Masa kau mau membakar hidup-hidup sahabatmu sendiri?!" gurau Jaejoong yang dibalas dengan delikan tajam dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kesal karena Jaejoong menggodanya padahal dia sedang bertanya dengan serius. Jaejoong menatap balik Kyuhyun dengan tatapan meminta maaf meski senyumnya masih menghiasi wajah cantik itu.

"Seharusnya pertanyaan itu kau tanyakan kepada dirimu sendiri karena kau juga masih tetap bersamaku dan membantu Yunho mengatasi depresinya." Ujar Jaejoong. Kyuhyun berdecak kesal sebelum menanggapi ucapan Jaejoong.

"Itu karena aku tidak mau kau jadi ikut-ikutan depresi bersamanya. Seriously, I still think Yunho is one f***ed up bas***d." umpat Kyuhyun yang langsung membuat Jaejoong berbalik dan memukul lengan bawah model cantik itu.

"Language Kyu! Geez!"

"Yeah, yeah… and you're not answering my question bi**h."

"Sl*t. Okay, okay. I tell you." Jaejoong kembali berputar menghadap cermin dan membiarkan Kyuhyun membereskan sedikit rambutnya, sekedar mempercantik tatanan rambutnya yang memang sudah terlihat sempurna.

"Semejak aku tahu alasan mengapa Yunnie depresi, hal tersebut tentu membuatku kecewa dengan Yunnie, Kangin appa dan juga Teukie umma. Aku juga berpikir bahwa sebaiknya aku meninggalkan Yunnie karena benar katamu tadi Kyu, apapun alasannya, mereka terlalu kejam memperlakukan anggota keluarga mereka sendiri seperti itu. Bayangkan saja, jika mereka bisa berbuat begitu kepada anggota keluarga kandungnya sendiri bagaimana nantinya jika aku, yang notabene, orang luar berbuat salah dan dianggap tidak layak menjadi bagian keluarga mereka." Jelas Jaejoong. Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Jaejoong.

"Tapi setelah aku melihat sendiri bagaimana tertekannya Kangin appa dan Leeteuk umma dengan Jung haraboji lalu betapa menderitanya mereka dan Yunnie karena menanggung rasa bersalah selama ini, aku tidak bisa begitu saja membiarkan ketiganya Kyu. Disamping aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain selain Yunnie, dalam hatiku, aku merasa mereka masih memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama kembali menjadi satu keluarga. Aku merasa mereka masih bisa mendapatkan kesempatan kedua."

"Kesempatan kedua katamu?"

"Benar Kyu, kesempatan kedua. Aku selalu berdoa agar adik Yunnie bisa memberikan kesempatan kedua itu kepada Yunnie dan keluarganya."

"Semoga saja Jae, semoga saja." Ucap Kyuhyun ingin percaya bahwa Yunho, Kangin dan Leeteuk bisa mendapatkan anugerah itu. Hanya saja Kyuhyun tidak yakin hal itu bisa terwujud. Meski dari cerita Yunho bahwa adiknya itu adalah seseorang yang sangat baik hati tapi apa yang sudah Yunho dan keluarganya perbuat tidak akan mudah terhapuskan begitu saja karena jika mereka berbuat seperti itu kepada Kyuhyun, wanita itu jelas akan membenci mereka bertiga. Namun Kyuhyun bukan adik Yunho tersebut. Dia tidak tahu seperti apa kepribadiannya. Yang Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang hanya berdoa semoga doa dan harapan Jaejoong bisa menjadi kenyataan. Ya, semoga saja.

**Dua Minggu Kemudian**

Pagi ini langit kelihatan cerah meski di musim dingin. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, waktu yang sebenarnya masih terlalu pagi begi seseorang untuk beraktifitas. Namun hawa dingin tidak menyurutkan semangat Kim Siwon untuk memulai harinya. Pagi yang cerah seakan menutupi dinginnya udara saat ini.

Siwon terlihat keluar dari sebuah mobil sedan keluaran tahun lama yang biasa saja sambil membawa sebuah tas yang berisikan kamera dan satu koper berukuran sedang. Dia kemudian menutup pintu penumpang dan terlihat menunggu si pengendara yang keluar dari mobil tersebut dengan membawa satu tas yang cukup besar. Pengendara itu lalu berjalan menuju Siwon setelah mengunci mobilnya.

"Apa kau yakin appa boleh ikut?" tanya pengendara yang ternyata adalah Yesung itu dengan bahasa isyarat.

"_Yakin appa. Kris sendiri yang meminta appa untuk ikut. Dia bilang ini adalah liburan bersama dengan keluarga."_ Jawab Siwon meyakinkan Yesung. Yesung masih terlihat ragu dan memastikan sekali lagi kepada Siwon.

"Jadi orang tua Kris dan orang tua pegawai lainnya juga akan ikut bukan?!" Mendengar pernyataan Yesung yang terus saja tidak mempercayai dirinya bahwa Yesung boleh ikut serta dalam liburan yang digalang oleh Kris itu, membuat Siwon menghela nafas sebelum kembali menjawab sang ayah angkat.

"_Appa, yang ikut itu hanya Kris, Suho, dan kita berdua."_

"Huh? Tadi kau bilang ini adalah liburan keluarga tapi kenap…"

"_Appa. Kita memang keluarga. Kau, aku, Kris dan juga Suho."_ Potong Siwon langsung kala Yesung ingin berdebat dengannya. Siwon tidak mau membiarkan sang ayah terus-terusan merasa tak enak karena dirinya ikut dalam liburan ini. Namun sungguh sulit meyakinkan pria berusia 48 tahun itu karena Yesung masih saja terus merasa ragu dengan ajakan putra angkatnya tersebut.

"Appa masih tak yakin dengan ini Wonnie. Bagaimana pendapat pegawai lainnya jika Kris terlalu berbaik hati kepada kita? Maksud appa, kau sudah sulit karena Kris mau menerimamu dengan semua keistimewaanmu dan sekarang ini. Apa mereka tidak akan memandangmu sinis karena kau seperti di anak-emaskan oleh Kris?" Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan lalu menyunggingkan senyum ketika mengerti maksud Yesung yang terus saja merasa tidak enak dengan ajakannya untuk berlibur.

Siwon merasa hatinya sangat senang karena keengganan Yesung karena dia tidak ingin dirinya mendapat masalah dengan semua fasilitas yang diberikan oleh Kris. Yesung begitu mengkhawatirkan Siwon, lebih tepatnya bagaimana orang akan memperlakukan Siwon, jika Siwon terlalu unggul atau menonjol diantara mereka.

"_Appa tenang saja. Kris juga sudah meliburkan dan memberikan bonus kepada mereka untuk bersenang-senang dengan keluarga masing-masing. Sama seperti kita. Jadi aku ini tidak diistimewakan oleh Kris. Dia mengajak kita berlibur bersama juga karena orang tua Kris melarang Kris pergi berdua dengan Suho." _Jelas Siwon jujur. Memang itu yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Awalnya Siwon hanya ingin pergi berdua dengan Yesung. Berjalan-jalan di kota seharian atau pergi memancing atau kegiatan di luar ruangan dalam bentuk apapun. Yang penting Siwon ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan ayah angkatnya itu karena sudah lama mereka jarang pergi bersama.

Namun, Kris memintanya untuk ikut berlibur bersama dirinya dan Suho karena Kris tidak boleh pergi dengan Suho berdua saja. Nampaknya kedua orang tua Kris takut terjadi sesuatu jika dua sejoli itu bersama tanpa pantauan siapapun. Kedua orang tua Kris lebih mencemaskan nasib yang akan menimpa Suho jika dia dibiarkan dalam genggaman naga tampan itu.

"Kim Siwon. Jika kau bohong kepada appa, mak…"

"_Aku berkata jujur appa. Memang begitu adanya. Itu yang diucapkan Kris. Aku tidak bohong. Jadi appa tenang saja ikut bersama kami, oke."_ Jelas Siwon lagi dengan cepat menyela ucapan Yesung ketika dia melihat arti gerakan tangan Yesung menunjukkan bahwa Yesung akan marah besar jika Siwon ternyata berbohong. Yesung menghela nafas ketika dia melihat Siwon sepertinya berkata jujur. Dia akhirnya menyerah dan mengikuti kemauan Siwon.

"Ya sudahlah jika memang seperti itu keadaannya. Oh ya, kita mau kemana Wonnie?"

"_Pulau Jeju."_

"Pulau Jeju ya. Oke. Omong-omong, apa tak masalah mobil appa di parkir disini?"

"_Aish! Appa ini kenapa cerewet sekali?! Nanti appa serahkan kuncinya kepada supirnya Kris. Dia yang akan membawa mobil kita kembali ke apartemen."_

"Yah! Dasar anak nakal! Kenapa kau bilang appamu yang ganteng ini cerewet hah?!"

"_Memang appa cerewet kok. Lagipula appa itu ganteng darimananya? Kepala appa saja terlalu besar untuk badan appa."_ Goda Siwon yang langsung mendapat hadiah cubitan 'lembut' dari Yesung di kedua pipi Siwon.

"Coba ka ulang lagi perkataanmu tadi." Siwon melihat gerak bibir Yesung dan mengerti apa yang diminta oleh sang ayah, namun dia tidak menghiraukan permintaan itu. Siwon lebih berkonsentrasi dengan bagaimana caranya melepaskan cubitan Yesung di kedua pipinya yang sekarang perih.

"_Appa! Sakit!"_

"Sepertinya kalian akrab sekali ya." Suara seorang wanita itu membuat Yesung menghentikan aksinya mencubit pipi Siwon. Dia melepaskan tangannya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

Mendapati Yesung tiba-tiba berhenti mencubiti pipinya, Siwon kemudian ikut menoleh ke arah yang sama dengan Yesung. Iris hitamnya lalu melihat dua orang wanita cantik yang sama-sama memiliki mata yang indah sedang menatap dirinya dan juga Yesung.

Wanita berambut panjang sepinggang dengan warna pirang kecoklatan itu berdiri dengan anggun di depan pintu masuk gedung menatapnya dengan senyuman yang menawan sedangkan wanita yang satunya lagi berambut ikal dengan warna coklat terang memandang Siwon dan Yesung datar tanpa ekspresi. Keduanya lalu membungkuk hormat, meski yang berambut ikal agak dipaksa oleh di wanita berambut pirang, kepada Siwon dan Yesung lalu kembali menatap keduanya.

Siwon sendiri hanya membalas salam dari kedua wanita itu dengan membungkuk hormat diikuti oleh Yesung. Keduanya memandang dengan seksama wajah wanita-wanita tersebut dan meski kedua terlihat sangat familiar di mata Siwon dan juga Yesung, tetapi mereka berdua tidak bisa mengingat siapa mereka.

"Selamat pagi Siwon-ssi. Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Jaejoong dan ini, temanku Cho Kyuhyun." Sahut wanita yang ternyata Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun itu kepada Siwon dan Yesung.

Siwon membaca gerak bibir Jaejoong dan wajahnya berubah paham. Dia sekarang ingat mengapa wajah Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun begitu familiar di ingatan Siwon. Siwon sering melihat wajah Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun di televisi, surat kabar dan majalah baik fashion ataupun non fashion. Jaejoong yang seorang designer muda berbakat dan Kyuhyun yang _supermodel_ sangat terkenal sehingga meski Siwon tidak mengenal mereka secara langsung, pasti wajahnya tidak akan asing lagi.

Apalagi Siwon bekerja sebagai fotografer yang sering berpapasan dengan fotografer fashion kenalannya. Pasti satu diantara mereka yang pernah memperlihatkan sosok Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Terlebih lagi Kyuhyun. Siwon lebih sering memperhatikan wanita cantik berkulit putih itu sejak Siwon melihat Kyuhyun pertama kali sebagai model _runway_ untuk rumah mode Jaejoong di Seoul Fashion Week. Siwon ingat dengan jelas, matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok yang berjalan dengan anggun di lintasan _catwalk_ itu. Siwon tak tahu mengapa tapi ada sesuatu dari diri Kyuhyun selain kecantikannya yang membuat Siwon begitu tertarik kepadanya.

Selain ketenaran mereka sebagai individu, Siwon juga mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong adalah tunangan Yunho dan orang yang seharusnya menjadi klien perusahaan tempatnya bekerja serta Kyuhyun yang merupakan sahabat dekat keduanya. Siwon sering melihat mereka bertiga masuk dalam berita di majalah dan acara _infotainment_ di televisi. Semua itu membuat Siwon langsung mengenali sosok cantik di depannya ini setelah dia mengucapkannya namanya.

Sedangkan Yesung, dia pun akhirnya mengingat siapa Jaejoong sebenarnya. Yesung tahu akan Jaejoong karena wanita itu adalah putri dari atasannya sendiri, Ryeowook. Yesung yang bekerja sebagai mandor di salah satu perusahaan konstruksi milik Ryeowook, pernah beberapa kali melihat Jaejoong datang bersama sang ibunda dan juga datang bersama dengan Yunho. Dan setiap kali Yunho datang, Yesung akan langsung menghindar dan bersembunyi agar tidak terlihat oleh putra mantan atasannya itu. Walaupun demikian, Yesung masih bisa mendapatkan informasi bahwa bahwa Jaejoong adalah tunangan Jung Yunho dan keduanya akan segera menikah. Mengetahui kenyataan itu, membuat Yesung menatap tajam ke arah Jaejoong.

_**Untuk apa dia kemari menemui Siwon?!**_ Batin Yesung tak suka dengan kehadiran Jaejoong. Sedangkan untuk Kyuhyun, karena Yesung tidak terlalu mengenalnya, dia tidak terlalu ambil perduli.

"Siwon-ssi." Ucapan Jaejoong yang lembut namun cukup terdengar itu seharusnya mampu membuyarkan lamunan Siwon. Hanya saja, keterbatasan Siwon membuatnya tidak mendengar panggilan itu. Sementara Yesung yang mampu mendengar panggilan Jaejoong dengan jelas memilih untuk diam. Yesung ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi wanita muda ini jika dia tahu bahwa Siwon tak bisa mendengar dan berbicara.

"Siwon-ssi." Ucap Jaejoong sekali lagi dengan nada yang sedikit lantang dari sebelumnya. Jaejoong bingung dengan reaksi Siwon yang diam saja meski dia sudah memanggilnya dua kali. Dia melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang juga sama bingungnya dengan Jaejoong karena Siwon diam saja padahal Jaejoong sudah memanggilnya cukup keras.

_**Inikah adiknya beruang jahat itu?! Dia menyebalkan sekali. Padahal dia tampan dan sepertinya baik. Tapi kenapa dia seperti orang bisu begitu?! Apa dia sengaja tidak mendengar panggilan Jaejoong, huh?!**_ Ketus Kyuhyun membatin pada dirinya sendiri. Dia terlihat kesal dan langsung mendelikkan kedua matanya kepada Siwon. Jaejoong yang menangkap geliat kekesalan Kyuhyun pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati Siwon dan Yesung sampai dia berdiri tepat dihadapan keduanya dan,

"Siwon-ssi!" tegas Jaejoong sambil memegang lengan Siwon dengan tiba-tiba, membuat pria berbibir joker itu terhenyak dari lamunannya. Melihat Jaejoong yang membuat kaget Siwon dengan genggaman tangannya yang tiba-tiba itu, langsung membuat Yesung bertindak. Pria bermarga sama dengan Jaejoong tersebut dengan cepat menampik tangan Jaejoong, sedikit memberikan jarak antara keduanya lalu berdiri di depan Siwon, berusaha menutupi tubuh besar nan tinggi anaknya itu dengan tubuhnya yang lebih pendek dan lebih kecil daripada Siwon.

"Saya minta anda jangan bersikap kasar dengan anak saya, nona Kim Jaejoong." Tukas Yesung sengit. Jaejoong segera melepaskan pegangannya dan buru-buru meminta maaf.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud kasar. Aku hanya…"

"Ada keperluan apa anda dengan anak saya?" tanya Yesung tanpa memberi kesempatan Jaejoong untuk bicara. Yesung ingin tahu maksud Jaejoong tiba-tiba datang ke hadapan mereka. Apa Jaejoong sudah tahu mengenai Siwon dari Yunho dan ingin memastikan sendiri atau apa? Yesung menjadi gelisah dan akhirnya bersikap resisten terhadap Jaejoong.

"Hei! Kau tak perlu seketus itu bertanya kepada temanku. Dasar pak tua!" cibir Kyuhyun sambil berdiri seperti Yesung. Kyuhyun tak terima Jaejoong diperlakukan sedemikian rupa oleh Yesung dan berusaha melindungi Jaejoong dari tindakan kasar dari Yesung yang mungkin saja terjadi.

"Pak tua katamu?!" tukas Yesung sambil menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang kala menangkap akan adanya perdebatan antara Yesung yang sudah antipati terhadapnya dan Kyuhyun yang membelanya. Jaejoong segera memegang lengan Kyuhyun, memintanya agar bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Jaejoong tidak mau jika perdebatan antara Kyuhyun dan Yesung akan berdampak kurang baik untuk tujuannya menemui Siwon. Jaejoong bisa menduga bahwa pria sepantaran Kangin di depannya ini adalah ayah angkat Siwon sepeti yang pernah diceritakan oleh Yunho. Jaejoong pun paham bahwa sikap kurang bersahabat yang ditunjukkan oleh Yesung sekarang karena statusnya sebagai tunangan Yunho.

_**Tampaknya akan sulit untuk bisa bicara baik-baik dengan Siwon jika situasinya seperti ini.**_ Batin Jaejoong. Sedangkan Siwon, dia sedari tadi hanya bisa menatap bingung kepada Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

Siwon sebenarnya mengerti maksud Jaejoong ketika wanita itu memegang tangannya. Dia sedang berusaha memanggil Siwon namun Siwon tak mampu mendengar sehingga Jaejoong terpaksa bersikap demikian. Tapi sepertinya Yesung tidak suka dengan kelakuan Jaejoong dan menganggapnya bersikap kasar terhadap Siwon dan begitupun sebaliknya, Kyuhyun juga merasa Yesung bersikap tidak semestinya dan ikut marah terhadap Yesung. Siwon menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya memegang bahu Yesung, membuat pria itu berbalik dan menatap Siwon.

"_Tidak apa-apa appa. Aku yang salah karena melamun. Nona ini tidak tahu jika aku tidak bisa mendengar."_ Setelah mengutarakan itu kepada Yesung, Siwon menatap langsung ke kedua mata Jaejoong dan melirik sedikit ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih menekuk wajahnya kesal. Siwon tersenyum simpul ketika melihat wajah cemberut Kyuhyun. Bagi Siwon sekarang, Kyuhyun terlihat manis, sangat berbeda ketika dia menjadi seorang model.

Sementara Kyuhyun, entah kenapa, saat manik coklatnya melihat senyum berlesung pipi milik Siwon, hatinya langsung berdebar tak seperti biasanya. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan panas di sekitar pipinya. Maka dari itu, Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak merasakan hal seperti tadi.

_**Ternyata dia semakin tampan jika sedang tersenyum. Sayang manner-nya tidak setampan wajahnya.**_ Keluh Kyuhyun lagi, tak sadar telah bahwa dia juga telah memuji Siwon.

Sementara itu Siwon membungkuk lagi, mencoba mengisyaratkan kepada Jaejoong bahwa dia meminta maaf karena sudah berlaku kurang sopan dengan melamun di saat Jaejoong memperkenalkan dirinya dan juga karena sikap Yesung yang mungkin sedikit kurang menyenangkan kepada Jaejoong dan juga Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong sebenarnya tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba saja Siwon langsung membungkuk padahal dia bisa saja langsung mengatakan jika dia memang ingin meminta maaf. Jaejoong mencoba menerka-nerka seperti apa Siwon sebenarnya. Jika dilihat seksama, Siwon cukup sopan namun kenapa sejak tadi tidak ada satu pun kata yang terucap dari mulutnya. Jaejoong pun menatap ke arah Yesung seakan meminta penjelasan, akan tetapi pria itu hanya diam dan ikut membungkuk. Barulah setelah keduanya menegakkan tubuh mereka, Yesung memberi penjelasan.

"Nona Kim Jaejoong-ssi, nona Cho Kyuhyun-ssi. Maafkan sikap saya tadi. Tapi saya hanya ingin melindungi anak saya. Mungkin anda berdua heran mengapa pria dewasa seperti Siwon masih mendapat perlindungan dari ayahnya. Aneh memang, namun jika anda memiliki anak dengan keterbatasan seperti Siwon, pasti anda akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan saya."

"Keterbatasan? Maksud anda apa? Kami tidak mengerti." Yesung mendengus ketika dia mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Yesung seharusnya bisa menduga bahwa Yunho tidak mengatakan seluruh kenyataannya kepada Jaejoong dan karena fakta ini, Yesung semakin penasaran dengan maksud kedatangan Jaejoong.

"Siwon tidak bisa mendengar ataupun berbicara nona Jaejoong. Dia bisu dan tuli." Jawab Yesung gamblang. Sementara Jaejoong sendiri, matanya membulat sempurna dan dia merasa dia telah berbuat jahat ketika berteriak dan memegang tangan Siwon tadi. Sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun. Dia terkejut, tak mengira bahwa Siwon memiliki kondisi seperti itu. Kyuhyun menatap wajah Siwon dan tidak tahu darimana datangnya, timbul perasaan marah kepada Yunho dan juga kedua orang tuanya. Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong juga akhirnya mengerti, mengapa Yesung langsung bereaksi seperti tadi. Mereka berdua menatap Siwon lagi dan kali ini Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun yang membungkuk sambil meminta maaf.

"Ma…maafkan kami… Kam…kami benar… Kami benar-benar tidak tahu. Kami kira tadi Siwon hanya melamun dan tak mendengar panggilan." ucap Jaejoong benar-benar menyesal mewakili dirinya dan juga Kyuhyun.

Yesung menatap kedua wanita yang membungkuk itu. Yesung mulai tersenyum kala dia bisa menilai bahwa Jaejoong dan juga Kyuhyun, tidak sama seperti keluarga Jung lainnya. Yesung menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali, cukup kaget bahwa ada seseorang yang berhubungan cukup dekat dengan keluarga Jung namun tidak terpengaruh dengan tabiat buruk mereka yang suka merendahkan orang lain. Yesung lalu menatap Siwon yang sepertinya sedikit bingung dengan kejadian di depannya sekarang. Yesung menepuk pelan bahunya sebelum menjelaskan mengapa Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun berbuat demikian.

Siwon tersenyum setelah paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Siwon kemudian mendekati Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun lalu memegang masing-masing bahu kedua wanita tersebut agar tidak lagi membungkuk. Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat wajah Siwon yang sedang tersenyum lembut kepada mereka berdua.

_**Senyumnya sedikit mirip Leeteuk umma.**_ Batin Jaejoong ketika melihat senyum manis Siwon. Sedangkan Kyuhyun,

_**Sh**! He's doing that smile again! Hey heart! Stop pounding so fast! Do you want to kill us?!**_ Batinnya kesal. Kyuhyun benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa jantungnya bisa berdebar lebih cepat hanya karena melihat senyum Siwon. Ini yang pertama untuknya.

"Tuan…" jeda Jaejoong, sengaja tidak meneruskan ucapannya karena dia belum mengetahui nama Yesung. Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan Jaejoong akhirnya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dari Siwon.

"Nama saya Kim Jongwoon nona Jaejoong. Tapi anda bisa memanggil saya dengan Yesung." Jawab Yesung memperkenalkan dirinya, sadar bahwa itu yang ingin diketahui oleh Jaejoong dari jedanya tadi.

"Yesung-ssi. Tolong jangan panggil saya dengan nona. Cukup Jaejoong saja. Lalu, maafkan saya sebelumnya, tapi bagaimana caranya agar saya dapat berkomunikasi dengan Siwon?"

"Sebelum saya menjawab, boleh saya menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Yesung. Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun bertukar pandang sebelum Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Darimana anda mengenal Siwon dan apa keperluan anda menemuinya? Apa ini ada hubungan dengan keluarga Jung?" lanjut Yesung. Jaejoong menatap Kyuhyun lagi, seolah meminta dukungan dari sahabatnya itu. Kyuhyun menatap balik kepada Jaejoong dan mengangguk.

"Aku mengenalnya dari Yunho, Kangin appa dan juga Leeteuk umma. Maksudku datang kemari karena aku ingin berbicara dengannya, berusaha mengenalnya lebih dekat. Dan untuk yang pertanyaan terakhir dari Yesung-ssi tadi jawabannya adalah ya, keperluanku memang ada hubungannya dengan keluarga calon suamiku." Jawab Jaejoong jujur.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Wonnie? Kau mau bicara dengan Jaejoong" tanya Yesung langsung dan kali ini Yesung tidak menambahkan embel-embel apapun di nama Jaejoong, membuktikan bahwa Yesung tidak seketus sebelumnya. Sedangkan Siwon, meski dia mengerti ajakan Jaejoong dari gerak bibirnya, Siwon bingung ingin menjawab seperti apa. Menerima ajakan itu atau menolaknya. Lama terdiam, akhirnya Siwon memutuskan sesuatu.

"_Appa, aku mau bicara dengannya. Tapi hanya sebentar saja karena aku tidak mau membuat Kris dan Suho menunggu kita terlalu lama." _Siwon memberi jawaban melalui Yesung. Siwon menyetujui ajakan Jaejoong meski awalnya dia ingin menolak ajakan tersebut. Siwon bisa menduga arah pembicaraan Jaejoong nantinya dan jujur, Siwon sedang tidak ingin mendengar apapun jika benar Jaejoong akan bicara soal itu. Namun Siwon adalah pria yang memiliki sopan santun dan baik. Dia tidak ingin membuat usaha Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun yang sudah susah payah datang dan menunggunya di depan gedung kantornya ini, menjadi sia-sia.

"Siwon mengatakan dia mau bicara denganmu asalkan hanya sebentar. Kami masih ada urusan lain setelah ini." Ujar Yesung mengulang kembali apa yang sudah Siwon utarakan.

"Cih. Sombong sekali. Kami juga bukannya orang yang tak memiliki kesibukan." Gumam Kyuhyun mencibir perkataan Yesung tadi. Jaejoong menatap horor kepada Kyuhyun karena bisa saja Yesung dan Siwon akan mengucah keputusan mereka disebabkan oleh komentar Kyuhyun tadi. Dengan tak berperasaan, Jaejoong mencubit lengan Kyuhyun dan mendelikkan kedua bola matanya yang besar nan indah itu terhadapnya.

"Why you're looking at me like that Jae?! He's started it!"

"Just shut up and let me do the talking. You've could ruin everything."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll keep my mouth shut, you wh**e."

"B**ch." Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong berdebat sendiri seakan mereka lupa ada yang mendengarkan mereka dan umpatan keduanya. Yesung tampak cukup terkejut kala mendengar keduanya saling mengumpat padahal Yesung mengira keduanya adalah wanita yang bertutur kata santun, ya paling tidak menurut Yesung, Jaejoong adalah tipe seperti itu.

"Jaejoong-ssi, Kyuhyun-ssi." Teguran Yesung membuat Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun memperhatikan Yesung dan Siwon kembali. Mereka berdua sadar telah menjadi tontonan dan membuat diri mereka terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Maaf Yesung-ssi, kami jadi sibuk sendiri. Baiklah, saya tidak keberatan. Saya justru berterima kasih karena Siwon dan anda mau menerima ajakan saya." Ucap Jaejoong setelah mengendalikan dirinya.

"Oke. Ada kedai kopi di ujung blok ini. Aku biasa menunggu Siwon ditempat itu setelah Siwon selesai bekerja. Kita bisa bicara dengan tenang disana."Usul Yesung yang ditanggapi senyum lebar oleh Jaejoong.

"Bagus. Ayo kesana." Jaejoong lalu menyamakan langkahnya dengan Yesung yang sudah terlebih dahulu melangkah. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Siwon, keduanya saling bertatapan sebelum mereka berdua melangkah beriringan. Siwon dan Kyuhyun sama-sama menyembunyikan senyum mereka dan jika boleh dikatakan, rona merah di kedua pipi mereka.

**TBC**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes : **Hhhh… Nao ga tahu musti ngomong apa. Kayaknya FF ini bener2 hanya ngikutin jemari Nao yang lebih lincah dari mood-nya Nao… Well, what's done is done… Semoga chappy ini ga mengecewakan (Nao ga sempet edit lagi karena udah terlalu nguantuk)

Satu hal yang mungkin Nao mau kasih tau. Jaejoong hanya tahu Yunho punya adik namanya Siwon, tapi Jaejoong ga tahu apakah Siwon yang diberitahu oleh Kris sebagai fotografer dan Siwon adik Yunho adalah orang yang sama. Anggap aja gitu ya. Soalnya Nao suka error sendiri _

Jadi kalo ada amazing readers yang mau berbaik hati nunjukkan kesalahan Nao, please do tell me. As always, akan Nao perbaiki sebisa Nao.

Terus, Nao masih akan selalu setia mengucapkan kata gomen untuk typos dan kegajean alur yang ada di FF ini.

One more things before I'm off... Ehem... HAPPY B'DAY BEAUTIFUL ELEPHANT KIM JAEJOONGIE! MUdah2an makin gorgeous and more beautiful than ever... 3

Sip, that all folks. Silahkan amazing readers tinggalkan jejak setelah baca chappy ini.

_**Keep Calm and Ship Wonkyu**_. (and Yunjae for me XD)

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

**Hi amazing readers. Per hari ini Acc Nao di ffn ini akan Nao tutup a.k.a. Nao tidak post disini lagi. Semua FF yang masih bersambung akan diteruskan di Wordpress Nao. Jadi bagi yang nunggu update terbaru, silahkan berkunjung. **

**It's been an amazing journey with you guys here. Bubye. I wish all the best to you. See you in my WP.**

**Terima kasih atas dukungan amazing readers selama ini.**

**Sampai ketemu lagi.**

**Sankyu and Peace All**

**n4oK0**


End file.
